Amuto! He's Back
by Lauren-Jade95
Summary: CURRENTLY REDOING CHAPTERS Amu is a 'cool and spicy' teenage girl. Ikuto's just returned from finding his dad and still has strong feelings for Amu and he is ready to prove it any way he can.
1. Who are you?

**REDOING ALL CHAPTERS**! I just feel that my writing style has changed so has decided to redo this story. So please read again and tell me whether they are better : )

Amu is a 'cool and spicy' teenage girl with 4 Guardian characters Miki, Sue, Dia and Ran. Ikuto's just returned from finding his dad and still has strong feelings for Amu and he is ready to prove it.

* * *

I don't own Shugo Chara x

_**Bold, italic & underlined = text message**_

Underlined= sound effects 

* * *

"Mum, Dad, Ami I'm home!" Yelled Amu as she walked through her front door; slamming the door shut behind her; throwing her bags carelessly to the side.

"Amu would you please be more careful" a voice shouted from inside her bag

"Oops sorry you guy" Amu whispered to the 4 characters, that came floating out of her bag.

"Big swister and wittle pweple" Little Ami came running "Can I pway with them pwease" begged Ami as she pointed and Ran, Miki, Sue and Dia. Amu rolled her eyes at her little sister but kept her mouth shut.

"Sure you can Ami" whispered Dia

"Yes, let's have fun" Shout Ran. They all disappeared in to the main room, Ami chasing after them. Beep, beep_. _Amu's phone rang from inside her bag, she picked it up and looked at the name lighting the screen, she sign and read it.

_**Hey Amu,**_

_**I was just making sure you know about the meeting tomorrow at school,**_

_**We need to discuss something important**_

_**Tadase x**_

Amu studied her phone a she walked carefully up the stairs to her room thoughts running through her head something to discuss, I wonder what he means? Something about the Chara's or the other X eggs?

She walked over to her bed and put her phone down on the bedside table not bothering to reply. She walked to her draws and pulled out her pyjamas and walked to the bathroom across the hall. She quickly got changed before she ran down stairs into the kitchen.

"Hey Amu, look at Ami doesn't she look cute talked to herself" Amu's dad shouted in a daze staring at her little sister, Amu sighed Of course she does dad don't you always say that_**.**_ Amu poured herself a glass of milk and walked steadily back to her room not wanting to trip.

She opened her glass door to balcony and walked out leaning on the edge with the glass of milk in her hand. She stared up at the moon, Wow it's so bright tonight. I wonder how Ikuto is doing. Is he staring at the moon from wherever he is? Wow wait a minute why am I thinking of Ikuto she thought but sighed, she did miss that Alley cat of a guy

Amu took another big gulp of her milk not bothering to act or even look womanly. The milk always soothed her throat before bed.

"I have told you once and I'll tell you again drinking milk like that will not make your breast grow big" Someone whispered from the side of the balcony.

'_Spit's the milk out'_ she looks around frankly before setting her sights on a dark shadow in her corner

"What, who's there?" she asked, ready to shout for help if necessary.

"Don't tell me you have forgotten me already? How rude"

* * *

**This is the first chapter redone (: only short since it's a starter chapter**


	2. Ikuto?

**Heyy, guys this is the 2****nd**** chapter (REDONE) **

* * *

"Don't tell me you have forgotten me already? How rude"

"Forgotten you? Why who are you?" Amu muttered more to herself than the stranger standing just a couple of feet away

A Cloud covers the moon '_Swish'_, wind blew Amu's hair in to her eyes, rendering her teporarily blind. As soon as she could see again the dark shadow which was standing on her balcony had moved closer. A million thought were making their way to her head who is it? He has a deep voice so it's obviously a boy but whom?

"You really have forgotten me haven't you; it hasn't been that long you know. I feel kind of hurt that you would forget me Amu" The shadow whispered disappointedly

Amu unsure of how to react stayed quiet and still, the shadow in front of her obviously knew her. She tried to wrack her brain of possibilities of who it could be but came up with none.

The cloudy moves, the bright moonlight came back into view and well as the dark shadows identity

"IKUTO! Ikuto, your back?" Shouted Amu in obvious shock; not knowing how to react or what to say to now-not- so mysterious person in front of her.

"Well, you are more surprised than I expected" said Ikuto, with a slight smug look on his face.

"Well, yeah I am surprised, why are you back?"

"Why do you want me to go again or is it that you want me to stay with you?" Ikuto words became quieter as he moved closer to the unsuspecting girl, obviously flirting with her.

Amu sticks her tongue out at him; childish response but it avoids further embarrassment.

"Aww, you're still just a child... in an older body" Ikuto responded looking Amu up and down

"Shut up you Pervert!" She shouted covering her pyjama covered body with her arms and glaring at him.

"Well do you want to know a secret? It's something about you" He whispered taking a step closer to her.

"What secret?" Amu asked intrigued since it was about her.

"Come closer" Amu hesitantly and slowly walked closer to Ikuto, close enough to hear what he had to say.

Ikuto grabs her waist and pulled her body towards him with a small smirk on his face as he noticed her reaction; Aww she's blushing, so cute, she really never changes_**. **_Ikuto leans in to her ear as if he was going to whisper something and bites Amu's ear.

"Oww" Amu jumps back surprised that she fell for something like that Why? She groaned in her head and sighed he never changes.

Ikuto just looked at her discomfort and embarrassment and bursts into an uncontrollable laughter. When Amu noticed she sent him her most menacing death glare she could muster and stalked closer to him.

"Ikuto, you idiot" she whispered as she pushed him off the balcony not realising how much force whe was using as he fell backwards. Once she realised what she had done she panicked and look over the edge "Ikuto are you ok?"

"Yes, you can't hurt me that easy, I am like a cat" Ikuto said smirking up at her, no pun intended; with his cat ears and tail showing as he walked out of Amu's gate.

Amu sighed walked inside to her bedroom and flopped on to the bed. "AMU!" Her guardian characters shouted as they came floating into the room.

Amu glanced at them as if to say what's up?

"You alright Amu? Your face is a little red" Dia asked with concern in her little voice

Amu's blush darkened as her meeting with Ikuto which happen mere seconds ago popped into her head "Nothing" she muttered as she turn to bury her head in her pillow.

* * *

Ikuto walked down the moonlit street with thoughts of Amu in his head she really hasn't changed he chucked; I wonder if she has forgot what I said to her. Ikuto slowly wondered further down the street with no destination in mind as his thought were so wrapped up on a young girl, no young woman who he came back to see. He didn't hear his best friend and Guardian character Yoru calling him. After a while Yoru got irritated and shouted "IKUTO!"

"Uh, what?" He looked round realising that he was paying attention

"What's up with you, you've been in a daze ever since you went to see Amu, I have been trying to get you attention for ages. What happened?"

"Nothing much" Ikuto shrugged and a small smiled graced his lips "but she really hasn't changed"

Yoru kept his gaze on Ikuto as he wondered off into a daze once again and continued his wondering down the street.

* * *

Amu tossed and turned on her bed trying to let sleep claim her but her thoughts kept returning to Ikuto, What is he doing back? She wondered, he never did tell her. She didn't realise that her guardian character were watching her toss and turn.

"I wonder what she is thinking about" Asks Ran to her fellow Guardian characters as she watch Amu, who had been in bed for over an hour but has yet to fall to sleep

"I don't know" Answers Miki who glanced at Ran as she answered to question

"Well I think I know, I saw Ikuto walking down the street not long ago" Dia answered from inside her egg as she prepared to go to sleep

"What? Seriously" Exclaimed Su

"Sh" Whispered Miki glancing at Amu, Su looked apologetically to Miki before turning to see if Amu noticed. Nope Amu was still in her own little world. Su released the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"So Amu saw Ikuto, no wonder she is in deep thought" Said Ran, looking at Amu "I wonder what he said?"

* * *

_Please review_  
_This is my new updated version of the chapter (:_


	3. The meeting!

**REDONE **

The Next Day at school 

"Amu" Rima shouted from the seating area just outside the main school entrance where none of the other students sat, it was known as the guardian's table. She was sat with the rest of the guardian; Tadase, Yaya and Nagihiko.

"Hey guys, sorry I am late, didn't get much sleep last night" Amu said as she walked over to them and sat her place between Tadase and Nagihiko. Tadase looked at Amu expecting her to extend on why she couldn't sleep, when she didn't he sighed and started to talk. "Anyway I wanted to talk to you all about the lack of X eggs and characters lately, I am very worried that we are missing something" Tadase told everyone, glancing at each Guardian individually waiting for their reactions

"I understand it like someone's controlling them because although it's awful to say this, everyone once in life loses their faith" Said Rima as she took a sip of the tea.

"I need you all to look through these papers and see if you can find anything" Tadase said as he passed a couple of papers to each of them to look through. Amu sighed and picked up her pile of papers and started to look through them quietly. Everyone glanced at her noticing she wasn't her usual 'cool and spicy' self.

Kiseki looked at Miki, Su, Dia and Ran "What's up with Amu?"

Rhythm, Pepe and Kusukusu all looked at them, intrigued by the answer they are going to hear.

"I don't know" they all sent a knowing glance at each other which clearly said 'Don't Tell'.

"I Think they do" Whispered Kusukusu to the others

"Yes and I am going to get it out of them" Rhythm said as he floated quickly up to the knowing four and sneaked behind Su and started to tickle her "Ok, Ok" She yelled "Amu saw Ikuto" Once she said it, she looked down in shame as the other of Amu's Chara's sent her a glare.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Amu, to see her burrowing her head in the papers she was reading not wanting the attention she was recieving off the rest.

"What Ikuto?" Rima asked seeking an answer of Amu herself.

"Yea, I kind of saw him yesterday" said Amu, her cheeks tinted pink remembering him biting her ear. She noticed the look of shock on everyone's face and decided to not mention that he was on her balcony.

Tadase looked at her and he realised the pink tint in her cheeks, she was blushing, blushing because of Ikuto. That thought irritated him alone, along with a little pain in his heart.

Later That Day

Tadase was walking down the street on his own since the others lived the opposite direction. He was having small talk with Kiseki unaware of the Cat like eye's watching him.

"So what's up Tadase?" Kiseki asked generally concerned for his friend, changing the convosation subject

"Nothing" Just that Amu blushed at Ikuto's name

"Hey there Kiddie King" Ikuto said as he jumped off a near lamppost

"You!" Tadase looked shock at first but that shock soon changed to bitterness as Ikuto landed in front of him.

"That's a nice hello, almost as nice as Amu's" Ikuto looked at Tadase and realised that the mention of Amu's name aggravating him so he decided to carry on irritating him "Yes, although she pushed me off her balcony. She was worried that I was hurt though after. It shows how much she cares don't you think"

"Ikuto you…" Tadase got beyond pissed with the alley cat in front of him.

Ikuto stuck his tongue out at Tadase in a childish way before stalking away smirking to himself; that was more fun than I expected. Ikuto smirk turn to a small frown, he still cares about Amu which means he is my enemy.

"IKUTO" Tadase voice shouted from the distance. Ikuto chuckled; oh it's on he thought.

* * *

"Come on guy, let's go home" Shouted Amu to her guardian characters as she left the school ground, it had been a long day but she had to work on finding out more about the X eggs. She found nothing. She snuggled into her coat, the evening had turned out to be a cold one.

It was dark out, she didn't realize how late she stayed, so she started to walk faster hoping to get home as fast as she could knowing that she would be grounded if she is home any later. She turned down an alley way, which was a stupid decision on her part but it was quicker

_**"Rattle (like a can rolling)"**_

Amu stood still as fear climbed her being "Who's there?" Amu whispered, she could hardly hear herself over her own heartbeat. She knew it was a bad idea.

"No need to be scared little girl" A man wearing rags stumbled out into the light he had a beer bottle in his hand; he had obviously had too much to drink. As he stumbled over to Amu he grabs her hand tightly, leaving Amu unable to move away from him "I am not going to hurt you"

Amu tried to remove her hand from his grip. It didn't work the man's grip was tight, so tight that she knew that he was going to leave a bruise.

"HELP!" Amu shouted at the top of her lungs before the man put his hand over her mouth. He didn't notice the Chara's floating frantically away to find help for Amu

* * *

_So this is my Redone chapter. whatcha think ? _

_Please review x_


	4. My Hero ?

**Chapter Redone** :P

* * *

"mmm" Murmured Amu in to the mans hand, she couldn't shout, couldn't say a word, the Crazy man's hand that covered her mouth held on so tight that she couldn't say a thing. She closed her eyes and hoped just hoped someone would walk past and noticed that she needed help; just someone to save her.

"HEY!" A voice shouted from the entrance to the alley

"Who's there?" The man holding Amu said darkly.

Amu wanted to open her eye but she daren't she didn't know what to expect, was the guy going to help? Next thing she knew she heard one guy punch to the other and she was hoisted in the air into someone else's arms. Her eyes remained shut in fear.

"Amu, you can open your eyes, it me" Whispered a familiar voice.

Amu slowly opened her eyes and looked up into the face of her rescuer "Ikuto, thank you" She whispered, tears welling up in her eyes but she refused to let them fall.

"No problem" Ikuto whispered as he sat Amu down against the wall. He removed his jacket and placed it over her shivering body. He gave her a little smile "Stay still" He whispered as he stood up and turned to the drunken man standing less than a foot away from them.

She stared at Ikuto's back, he saved me, and she let a small smile grace her face as she looked down at the dark jacket which she was currently hugging and hugged it tighter.

"Amu, you're Ok!" Shouted Miki, Su, Dia and Ran simultaneously as they floated down to her they all crowded her but Amu's attention was focused on the man standing in front of her, protecting her. Ikuto stood strong, ready to take the drunken man down if he took a wrong move.

"Be careful" Amu whispered, Ikuto who heard gave a little smirk but remained facing the man.

"You little brat ruin my fun, what have I done to you?" Shouted the man

"Well you were attacking someone I care about, that's one"

"Well you brat, you have messed with the wrong people"

"People" Ikuto wondered but his thoughts didn't last long as two more men stepped around the corner, one had a knife which glistened in the dim light of the alleyway.

"Ikuto, he has a knife let's just get Amu and go" Whispered Yoru into Ikuto's ear

"No"

"But.."

"But nothing" Ikuto interrupted "I am going to show her I can protect her and that she can trust me, please Yoru just trust me on this one" Ikuto kept his gaze on the three men in front of him as he talked to Yoru and waited for their first move.

"Ok guys, 3 up against 1, isn't very fair don't you think" Ikuto said with a daring look on his face, he jumped and kicked the original man in the face and knocked him to the ground where he hit his head and was knocked out and went and kicked the man without the knife in the chest into the wall, the second man went with such a force he slid down the wall and didn't move any further.

The final man with the knife stabbed Ikuto in his right shoulder as he turned around.

"Yeah your right 3 against 1 wasn't right but now its 1 against 1, happy you cocky Brat" The guy whispered into Ikuto's ear daring him to make the next move.

Ikuto Kneed the guy in the gut, his knife dropped from his grip and he followed soon after. Ikuto just looked at the three blokes and then at Amu, he walked over to her and knelt in front of her.

"You ok?" Ikuto asked with general concern on his face. He gripped Amu's hands and pulled her up with him

"Yeah, but you're not, look at your shoulder" Amu gestured to his shoulder with one hand not wanting to touch it in case it hurt.

"Oh you care?" Ikuto teased

"Well you got hurt and it was my fault, How did you find me? I was sure the street was empty"

"You have your Chara's to thank for that they found me and I managed to get here in time"

"I will clean up your cut for you, come on to my house" Amu said as she grabbed her bag leaving no room for an argument as she walked off in front. Not realising she still had Ikuto's jacket draped over her shoulders.

**They arrived at Amu's**

"Mum, dad, Ami I am home sorry I am late, I had to help out a friend, I am just going to my room" Amu shouted as she walked through the door she didn't wait for a reply as she pushed Ikuto up the stairs.

"So, you're keeping it a secret that I am here then?"

"Well of course, if they find out that I got into some trouble they will murder me themselves"

They walked to the end of the landing to the door of Amu's room, Ikuto entered first.

"Well your room hasn't changed much"

"Shut up Ikuto" Amu said as she rolled her eyes and turned back to her door to leave the room "I am just going to get the first aid kit wait here and don't let anyone in my family see you please"

"Sure" He replied as he flopped on to the end of her bed

Amu walked back downstairs "Amu come here a minute please" Amu mum shouted from the Main room

"Yeah mum" She answered as she walked into the room.

"Well babes, me, your dad and Ami are going to your grans for a while I know its sudden but we need to help your gran out with some redecorating and we can't take you because you are busy with your exams and we can't leave Ami since she is so young. I am sorry we didn't tell you sooner but your gran only rang a few hours ago for help"

"What? How long are you going to be gone?"

"A couple of days, maybe a week or so" said Amu's dad looking at Ami but glancing at her.

"Big swister, you're not gwoing to be awone the Minnie pweple are gwoing to be with you" Said Ami just before Amu's dad took her out to the car.

"Anyway Amu you're going to be alone tonight and then tomorrow you're going to have a babysitting coming and don't worry we have made sure that you know him" said her mum as she walked to the door "You will be ok won't you ?"

"Yeah, mum"

"Good" She smiled "I'm sorry it's short notice… Amu whose is that jacket I don't think you have one like that"  
Amu looked down and noticed she was still wearing Ikuto's Jacket and blushed "oh it's not mine, a friend borrowed it me as it was cold outside"

"Alright then" Her mum said not pushing it further "see you in a couple of days and good luck with your exams, I'm sure you'll make us proud" Amu's mum said before kissed her on her head and walked out of the door.

"Well, looks like you're going to be alone tonight, I might as well keep you company" said Ikuto as he walked out of the corner from the bottom of the stairs with a small smirk on his face.

"I haven't invited you to stay the night"

"Well I am not planning on leaving plus I saved you and you can repay me by letting me stay for the night"

Amu huffed as she gave in "Fine, Only because you saved me and I need to clean your wound" Said Amu as she looked at him. Ikuto's smirk turned to a small smile before he turned and disappeared into the Main room.

One thought was ringing in Amu's head… Alone, Alone with Ikuto

* * *

_Hey guy what do you think now that I have redone the chapter? _

_Please review x_


	5. Alone!

**Redone ;)  
Although it is still a little short**

* * *

One thought was ringing in Amu's head… Alone, Alone with Ikuto

Music was coming from the Living room which broke Amu's thoughts, she turn to face the living room's door and took a deep breath clearing her head and started to walk to the door.

"Ikuto, Turn it down" Amu shouted as she stepped into the room, Ikuto had made himself at home she noticed, he was lounging comfortably on the sofa, remote in hand watching the music channel. She ignored him as she walked into the kitchen and reached into the bottom cupboard for the first aid kit to use on Ikuto

"Come here Ikuto" Amu shouted as she dipped a little piece of cloth under the running cold water from the kitchen tap.

"What?" Ikuto asked as he walked through the door to kitchen

"Sit down let me clean your cut" she said forcefully, leaving no room for him to compain.

Ikuto obediently sat in front of Amu on a kitchen chair and waited for further instructions from her.

"Ok Take your shirt off for me" Wait that didn't sound right "I mean so I can see your cut" Amu's cheeks went bright red as she realised what she said

"Sure" Ikuto said with a smirk and lifted an eyebrow Amu embarrassment.

Ikuto lifted his shirt over his head wincing as it passed over his stab wound and turned his right arm to Amu so she could examine it, she carefully dabbed his arm with the damp cloth, he flinched at the pain but kept stilled none the less and allowed Amu to do her thing.

After she finished cleaning the cut she reached for a bandage from the first aid kit and slowly started wrapping it around his arm.

"All done" She smiled at how well she had done, wow it actually looks like I have done a good job she thought.

Ikuto looked at Amu's smiling face; he stood up quickly and walked into the room leaving his shirt off and in the kitchen, she looked cute smiling like that, his cheeks tinted pink as he sat down on the sofa and took a deep breath, allowing his cheeks to return to there normal colour.

"Ikuto are you hungry, my mum left some Casserole for us…. Well for me but you can have some if you want" Amu shouted from the kitchen

"Sure, is it cold or is it already warmed up?"

"Cold, I am going to warm it now why?"

"Hold it, I'll warm it I don't exactly trust you in a kitchen" Ikuto said standing back up and walking into the kitchen

"Hey I am not that bad"

"Yeah when you character change with Su" Ikuto said laughing at Amu's pouty face.

Ikuto started warming up the food for Amu, she just sat at the table and watched him entranched by how he looked while cooking.

Wow he looks kind of professional cooking that, well I know he is just warming it up but he still does, what why am I thinking this she shook her head to get rid of those thoughts

"Amu where are your plates?" Ikuto asked

"I'll get them" Amu said as she got up, she walked over to the cupboards next to Ikuto and reached to open the very top cupboard, the plates were right at the back, so she carefully climbed up onto the side and reached two plates down. She put them to the side of her, on the side and shut the cupboard, but when she leaned back so she didn't hit herself with the door she fell.

Ikuto moved so fast, so he caught her just in time, he was holding her back and under her legs. Amu looked up at him, blushing when she realised that he didn't have a shirt on still.

"You're incredibly clumsy you know that don't you, this is why I didn't let you cook" he said with a small laugh

"Oh shut up" Amu mumbled as Ikuto carefully set her down

"I think a thank you should be in order, not a shut up" Ikuto said smugly, as usual

Amu glared at him refusing to back down, but then sighed and looked at the ground and whispered

"Thank you Ikuto"

Ikuto looked at her innocent form and smiled.

"Oh and put your shirt back on will you" She whispered, once again blushing she didn't know why he had this effect on her.  
He let out a chuckle as he turned to walk to the chair with his shirt on, picking it up and pulled it over his head and down his chest. He then turned to walk to the stove and started to dish out the food for them both, while Amu got the cutlery and set the table.

Amu took her seat across from Ikuto as he place the plates down. Once he was seated they both started eating.

* * *

Reviews are encouraged, please :D


	6. Over dinner!

**Redone  
**

* * *

Ikuto kept glancing up at Amu every time he was chewing bits of his food.

"What are you looking at?" Amu asked when she noticed he kept looking at her.

"Nothing, you just look cute" he said smirking knowing what kind of reaction he was going to get from her and she didn't disapoint when a blush graced her cheeks.

"Shut up!" Amu grabbed the small tea towel from the table at the side of her and threw it at Ikuto with as much force she could muster but he just caught it and smiled at her. She couldn't help but send a small smile back to him.

"Are you still friends with the Kiddie king?" Ikuto asked curiously making a convosation

"Yes I am, why?"

"Just wondering, has he told you that he loves you yet?" Ikuto kept his gaze on her waiting for a reaction.

"What? That's none of your business" Amu blushed and looked back down at her food and carried on eating.

Ikuto looked at her so he has, he noticed, I guess I have got competition "And you love him back?" this was the answer that everything was riding on.

"Why are you asking me that, Jealous?" Amu said, but froze as she realised what she said. Why did I just ask that? Of course he isn't jealous

"Yeah I am what about it" he replies in all seriousness.

What? "Stop joking Ikuto" Amu gave him a look which clearly said don't lie and piss me off

"Who said I was" Ikuto got up and collected the plates and placed them into the dishwasher

"Seriously Ikuto, stop joking, it's a stupid joke" Amu got up behind him and brought him the cups and other cutlery they had both used.

Ikuto grabbed the cups off of Amu and put them on the side, then he grabbed Amu's waist twisting her around so her back was leaning on the side and her was towering over her, he grabbed her hip and pulled her close to him and looked at her "I told you, I am not joking. I am being deadly serious"

"Ikuto….." Amu whispered as she looked into his eyes,his eyes are so beautiful she thought, they were so dark and mysterious

Ikuto slowly leaned down, waiting for any hesitance on Amu's part, when they're wasn't none he got closer. Amu's and his lips were so close to touching when …..

'Ring Ring' the house phone rang breaking the moment.

Amu pulled away quickly and ran into the hall to get the phone, not looking back as she exited the kitchen

* * *

Amu in the other room

She picked up the phone and took a deep breath calming herself before answering "Hello"

"Hey Amu, we have arrived at nan's are you ok, did you find that casserole that I left for you?" Amu mum asked

"Yeah mum I am fine and that casserole was lovely"

"Are you ok, you sound kind of odd?"

"Yeah mum I am fine" Apart from Ikuto almost kissed me, he tried to kiss me, was I going to kiss him back? Amu's thoughts were interrupted by her mother's voice through the phone

"Ok, your sister wants to talk to you; I'll just put her on"

"swister are you ok, are the wittle pweple pwaying with you, I miss them" Ami said down the phone

"Oh Ami, your imagination is cute" Amu heard her dad squeal in her background, she rolled her eyes and was about to answer when her mum started to talk on the other line.

"Amu, we better get going see you in a week or so" Amu mum said after she took the phone off Ami and hung up. Amu put the phone down, took a deep breath but her thought were all about Ikuto. She turned to the door and started to walk to the room, how was he going to act round her now? was it going to be awkward?

* * *

Ikuto in the kitchen

He picked the cups off the side and put them in the dishwasher and walked into the main room, I almost kissed her, Damn that stupid phone he ran his hand through his hair as he sat down on the sofa and flipped through the different TV channels until he reached the movies, until he found Descent was on, he left it on knowing that it would freak Amu out he thought with a smile on his face. perhaps this was going to be one of those teenage movies where they watch a horror movie together and the girl snuggled with the boy... Oh he hoped so.

"Ikuto what the hell have you put on?" Amu asked as she walked into the room

"Nothing, just an awesome movie, what you're probably too scared to watch" He said gloating, his voice daring her to watch it with him

"What movie?"

"descent"

"Oh" Amu tried to hide her nervous face and was slowly turning to leave the room, trying to go unnoticed by Ikuto.

"Aw so you are scared, don't worry I will be here to protect you, so come and watch it please"

"Thanks, I don't feel any better" Amu said sarcastically, she sighed but walked further into the room anyway.

Amu sat at the side of Ikuto and started watching the gruesome movie.(When the scene where a women who accidentally got stabbed in the neck off of her friend asked another friend to chop her head off so the pain will go away) Amu flinched away into Ikuto's arms and waited for the scene to be over as it crept her out. When she flinched Ikuto's arms moved around her and he pulled her close and small smile appearing on his lips as he glanced down at the young gi… No women in his arms

* * *

Hey guy please review x


	7. little princess ?

**REDONE ;)  
**

* * *

As the film finished, Ikuto reached for the remote and turned off the TV.

"Amu…Amu it's finished" Ikuto looked down at Amu who was currently using him as a pillow.

Amu was fast asleep her head was resting on Ikuto's shoulder, her arms folded neatly in her lap. Ikuto couldn't help but look at Amu's sleeping face, he noticed that her face looked so relaxed, all of the day's worries just disappeared, and she looked kind of cute he noted. Ikuto carefully lifted Amu up into his arms bridal style and slowly and carefully carried her upstairs, making sure not to make any rapid movements which could jolt her awake.

He walked into Amu's room set her down on her bed, pulling the covers over her. Ikuto leaned down and kiss Amu on the cheek "Sleep tight my little princess" Ikuto smirked and walked out, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Ikuto was unaware that Dia and Yoru were still awake and saw him kiss Amu on the cheek.

"Did you just see that Yoru?"

"Yep, I knew he would kiss her eventually, even though it's not on the lips"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh you don't know Ikuto love Amu, it's kind of obvious"

"No it really isn't, everyone thinks he is just a joker and a pervert"

"No Ikuto really loves her"

Both Yoru and Dia looked at Amu. Dia gave a small smile before turning back to Yoru

"Well I think Amu cares for Ikuto, but she won't admit it" Dia whispered, scared to wake Amu up.

"I hope so, Ikuto travel a long way looking for his dad and he never once stopped thinking about Amu"

"Well it would be cute if Amu and Ikuto got together, but Amu also likes Tadase as a friend and knows that he loves her, so she won't want to hurt him" said Dia "Anyways Yoru I am going to sleep ok"

"Ok Dia, goodnight"

Yoru got up after Dia went back inside her egg to sleep and floated quietly out of Amu's room and down to Ikuto; who was laying silently on the sofa deep in thought unaware of his Chara's presence.

"Ikuto?"

"Yeah Yoru"

"Well… I saw you kiss Amu on the cheek"

"Oh"

"You really like her don't you" Yoru asked expecting an answer

"Yeah, but she Loves Tadase" Ikuto sighed and turn on his side, pretending to be asleep. Yoru knew that this meant that that was the best answer he was going to get and moved to lay at the side of him.

**The Next Day **

"Ikuto, Ikuto, IKUTO!" Amu shouted trying to wake the sleeping boy who was currently sprawled across her sofa …. He was either ignoring her or was a deep sleeper. Amu reached for a pillow he was currently laying on and moved it so his head drop, jolting the unsuspecting man awake. Ikuto's eyes flew open and landed on Amu who was currently staring at him with her hands on her hips.

"Oh you're finally awake" Amu said sarcastically before she started walking away from him into the kitchen.

"Amu, make me some Breakfast will you"

"NO, you know where this kitchen is" Amu shouted from the kitchen, from her tone he could tell she was tired and decided not to piss her off. Ikuto walked into the kitchen and over to the fridge to pur himslef a drink, Amu was sat at the table surrounded by books and papers.

"What are you doing?" Ikuto asked as he sat in front of her taking a sip of the milk he just poured.

"Homework" She answered not wanting to make it to a full convosation, her attention was fully on the book she was reading.

"Oh"

"Ikuto, I have let you stay the night, you can go home now you know, I am really busy and my 'babysitter' is coming soon and is bound to tell my parent something if your still here" That clearly meant she was kicking him out

"Ok, I'll see you later" Ikuto said chuckling as he got up, walked to the sink to drop his glass and walked out of the kitchen grabing his jacket off the coat rack.

'Ring' the phone rang, Ikuto reached for it before Amu could hear it.

"Hello?" Ikuto whispered.


	8. Ikuto's Devious Plan :o?

**REDONE this is still a filler chapter  
**

* * *

"Hello" Ikuto answered the phone obviously not wanting Amu to hear him

"Mm Hello is this the Hinamori Residence?" Ask the man from down the phone politely

"Yes it is, why?"

"oh good sorry for ringing so early but it's urgent; I am suppose to be Babysitting Amu Hinamori, but my wife has just gone into labor so I won't be able to make it, I hope this is not a problem"

"No it is fine, just fine" Ikuto whispered with a smirk on his face he just had a great plan forming in his mind; looks like Amu isn't getting rid of him that easily.

"Ok good, i am sorry it is such short notice, thank a lot, bye" The man said

"Bye" Ikuto whispered as he put the phone down, his smirk turned into a massive grin as he thought about Amu's reaction later.

"Ikuto, are you still here?" Amu shouted from the kitchen unaware of the phone call which just occured.

"Yeah I am going now, see you soon" very soon he thought with a grin as he walked to the door

"Ok see ya"

Ikuto walked out of the door with Yoru floating by his side.

* * *

**At Ikuto's house **

"I'm home" Ikuto shouted as he entered his house shoving his jacket on the table at the side of the door.

"Ikuto, you back"

"Yeah mum, but won't be for long I just need to get changed ok?"

"Yes, but when you come down at least have something to eat, I've just finished cooking it"

Ikuto walked to his room, he went to his wardrobe and picked out a new clean dark blue top and some black jeans and a few other essentials for a couple of days. Once he was finished getting changed and his back was packed, he made his way back downstairs into his kitchen, where a lovely home made breakfast was waiting for him Bacon, egg, sausage and toast. He sat down to eat and started to think about last night the drunken man, this almost kiss and the film.

"Ikuto where are you planning on going today, then? You haven't been home even ten minutes"

"To a friend's" he paused "to baby-sit"

"You baby-sit? You're actually planning on babysitting someone"

"Yeah I am, why?"

"Oh nothing" Ikuto's up to something ….. Again, she sigh where did my son get his mischievous attitude from, i was never like that. Must be his father

Just then the door opened, Utau Ikuto's little sister came prancing in from rehearsal for her upcoming tour.

"IKUTO your home" Utau shouted with a smile on her face upon seeing her brother. She broke off into a run as went to hug him.

"Yes but not for long, I am babysitting for a friend"

"What friend?" Utau asked pulling back with an eyebrow raised as if to say really?

"Hinamori Amu" Ikuto answer before taking a bite of his toast

"What are you planning Ikuto?"

"Nothing, I am just helping out"

"Sure you are" Utau didn't believe her brother at all but decided to leave it anyway and took her seat across from him on the table and started to dig into her food

Ikuto stood up and put his pots in the sink before turning to grab the bag full with some clothes and other accessories for the next couple of day and walked to the door but paused to pick up his jacket and to shout back

"Bye"

"Bye" Both Ikuto's mum and sister shouted simultaneously as he walked out of the door, shutting it behind him.


	9. My Babysitter !

**REDONE  
**

* * *

Amu sat at the kitchen table looking at each and every sheet of homework separately, her hands were running through her hair as she tried to make sense of the work in front of her.

"I can't do it, it's all confusing" she shouted giving up dropping her head on the table.

"Amu you can, just believe in yourself" said Dia trying to cheer Amu up

"Of course" Amu whispered sarcastically to herself and sighed and looked at the papers once again, I am so confused she thought why do they give us homework on our week off, the homework plus the revision is just too much. Amu was stressing out and she knew it.

'Knock, knock'

Someone was at the door; it must be the babysitter he is running late Amu thought as she got up and walked out of the kitchen and to the door, to her surprise when she opened it, Ikuto was standing there with a sneaky smile on his face and a bag on his arm.

"Hey, kiddo gonna let me in?" he asked, smirking at Amu's face

"What the hell are you doing here, Ikuto?"

"I am your babysitter"

"Of course" She replied obviously not believing him

"I am, my mum told me when I went home she said that your parents rang asking for someone to baby-sit you, so she asked me to" let's hope she believes that

"Right" Amu looked at him; He can't be my babysitter he just can't.

"Well if I am not your babysitter, where is he then?" Ikuto looked at Amy raising one eyebrow.

Amu couldn't fight back she had nothing to say, because she didn't know. "Fine, come in" she said complying to him.

Amu walked away knowing that he would follow her in anyway, she was right. Amu walked into the kitchen to start her homework again, Ikuto stayed in the room and watched her.

4 hours passed

Ikuto was getting bored; he wanted to be entertained, so he walked into the room and turned on the radio, full blast

"Ikuto, turn it down" Amu shouted

"No"

Amu couldn't concentrate, she stood up and marched into the room and clicked the off button, Ikuto was standing right behind her and he turned it back on again

Off

On

Off

On

Off

On

Off

On

Off

On

Off

On

"Ikuto give over, I need to do my homework" Amu said turning around, she didn't realize quite how close Ikuto was to her, he leaning over her, sharing her airspace; so close to her. A blush worked it's way on to her face.

"I really don't care if you need to do your homework or not I am in charge"

"Well it's my house"

"Correction it's your parents" Ikuto retaliated, loving the pointless banter

"Ikuto!"

"Amu!"

"urhh" She was stessed and pissed off, not a good combination. She pushed her way passed him and she ran back into the kitchen and grabbed all of her stuff and ran up the stairs into her room slamming the door behind her.

"Ikuto, why did you do that?" Yoru asked, Ikuto shrugged, he didn't realise how stressed she was. He knew he probably took it too far

"Well you have pissed her off, why not go up and apologise to her" Yoru said before he went to the other guardian characters and they floated out of the room.

Ikuto sighed, maybe I should apologise. He turned and started to walk to the stair, let's hope she opens the door to me he thought as he made his was up the stairs.


	10. Apologising, Helping then Blackmail ?

**REDONE and i have merged 2 chapters together  
**

* * *

He turned and started to walk to the stair, let's hope she opens the door to me he thought. He stopped standing outside Amu's room and took a deep breath.

"Here goes nothing" he quietly whispered before knocking on the door and paused waiting for her to answer.

"Go away" A muffled voice answered

"Listen, let me in please Amu"

"No"

"Please?"

"Ok..."

"Really"

"NO!"

Ikuto chuckled at the petty argument and walked in anyways, Amu was stood on her balcony facing the sun, wind whipping her hair around temporarily leaving Ikuto breathless

"Will you just let me apologise?" he breathed

"Ok, then will you GET OUT?" She said resting her head in her hands, her elbows resting on the wall of the balcony.

"Why are you so angry at me I haven't done anything that bad! It was childish banter"

"Well, I am stressing out and you're not helping me!"

"You don't have to take it out on me you know!" Ikuto shouted losing his cool.

Amu turned to look at him and sighed I have made him angry, she let out a breath and walked back to her bed and sat leaning back on her hands.

"I know and I am sorry" She paused "I am just stressing out, I have so much to work on and it's just too much"

"You know I could help you with your work" Ikuto said as he went to sit next to her

"You can?" Amu said turning to look at him

"Sure" They both looked into each other's eyes both not wanting the other to turn away. But Amu was the first to look away anyway as she felt the familiar blush making its way on to her face. She picked up the closest piece of paper which was her math's homework and passed it to Ikuto timidly, Ikuto scanned it quickly before setting his eyes back on the young women currently setting her eyes on anything but him.

"Yeah, I got stuck on this when I was younger" Ikuto said to encourage her "it's a lot easy once you understand the basic rule, have you got a pencil?" He held out his hand to her.

"Sure" Amu passed her pencil to him

"Ok, Amu, firstly you do this, then this and to get the final answer you do this" Ikuto said as he scribbled random equations on the sheet of paper, explaining each one separately for her understanding "do you understand?"

"Hmm, kind of show me one more time" Amu said as she scooted closer to him to have another look

"Ok, watch carefully"

Ikuto repeated all the steps slowly so Amu could understand this time and gave her examples and ideas on how to learn it.

Hours passed and Ikuto never came out of the room he helped Amu with every piece of homework she had just like he promised. Amu walked downstairs to get herself a drink, when she returned she saw Ikuto fast asleep on her bed his head resting on one of his arm, she put her drink down on the side and went to her wardrobe and laid at the bottom was a spear cover.

She got it out and walked over to Ikuto and placed it over him rather than waking him up to pull her covers over him_**, **_she looked down at him noticing how much younger he looked while her was sleeping, he just looked so relax like all his problems disappeared when he entered his dreamland. She was about to walk away when a hand suddenly caught her and Ikuto pulled her on to the bed, cuddling close to her, when she looked up he was asleep, well he looked asleep. She was too tired to retaliate, so she rested her head on his chest and moved her legs to lay beside his, once she was comfy she closed her eyes and allowed sleep to claim her.

* * *

Amu woke up realising she was sleeping on Ikuto's chest; she looked up panicking knowing that if he was awake she would never hear the end of it. She glanced at the clock which was flashing 9.30 AM. Well she thought i slept in. Ikuto was still asleep, well he looks it she sighed thank god, and she carefully got up trying not to knock Ikuto awake and went downstairs to get breakfast.

Meanwhile up stairs

Ikuto open his eyes and looked at where Amu just left. Thank god she didn't know I was awake she may have thrown me off of the balcony again and this time make sure I got hurt

Ikuto shuddered at the thought as he walked out her room and down the stairs into the kitchen; Amu was there eating breakfast with her revision books out already reading the book thoroughly

"Didn't I help you with everything yesterday?" Ikuto ask as he took he seat across from Amu

"Yes you helped me with homework, now I have to revise" Amu said looking up at him quickly as soon as their eyes met they both looked away embarrassed and Amu's eyes went back down to her book.

"So you're planning on revising all day?"

"Yes I am, why?" She said looking back up at him

"Because it's boring, why don't we go out and do something?" He raised his eyebrows in a suggestive manner "Like a date?"

"How about not" Amu said sarcastically as she took the last spoonful of her cereal and stood to take her bowl to the sink not noticing the man sneaking out of the Kitchen.

Ikuto sneaked out of the kitchen to get his shoes on and grabbed his and Amu's coat of the coat rack and walked back in and up behind Amu.

"Here" he said as he placed her coat over her shoulders

"Why have you just given me my coat?" She asked turning around and raising an eyebrow at him.

"Because we are going out"

"Why"

"One, so I don't get bored and two, so you get a rest"

"Well I am not going I am busy revising"

"Tuff" Ikuto grabbed the keys off the table, then Amu's coat, then Amu waist and pulled her out of the kitchen

"Hey!" She shouted as Ikuto dragged her outside the door and locked up the house behind him, he turned to her and said "hey" with a wink

"Don't copy what I said in a sarcastic tone, why did you drag me out of my own house"

"Because we are going out"

"I am staying here" She said as she sat on her front door step

"Ok, but you can't get back in the house without the keys and I am not going to give them you unless you come with me"

"That's blackmail"

"I don't care" Ikuto Said smirking at Amu's face "So what do you say?"

"Fine!" Amu shouted

She stood up and stormed off down the street in front, Ikuto's followed after laughing at her behavior.


	11. Moive and oh so Awkward

**REDONE  
**

* * *

After a while Amu slowed her walking and Ikuto started to take the lead, she had no idea where they were going and Ikuto was surely not telling her, she pulled a face at his back. He was so insufferable

"Cheer up"

"No, you kicked me out if my house" Amu said in a matter of fact tone.

Ikuto stopped walking when he noticed a poster handing outside a cinema and turn to Amu with a sneaky little smile on his face

"I know what we are going to do"

Amu stopped at the side of him and saw what he was looking at

"NO!" she started to walked off

Ikuto went after her, grabbed her wrist gently and pulled her back

"Yes" He said in a tone which meant no argument

They got into the queue for the cinema; Ikuto kept looking at the poster. The poster was for PARANORMAL ACTIVITY he knew Amu would be scared and he remember how she reacted to The Descent and smirked. He paid for the two tickets and dragged Amu to the popcorn queue. She sighed but complied

"Oh come on it can't be that bad" Ikuto said looking down at her

She looked up at him "I can get you in trouble for abduction"

"Why, because I kicked you out of your house and stopped you from doing precious revision. Ooh sue me"

Amu kicked him in the shin and by this time they were now at the front of the queue.

"Ok what would you like?" the women over the counter asked

"A medium popcorn and two drinks please" Ikuto asked politely

When the women left to get their order Amu looked up at Ikuto

"Since when are you polite"

"I am always polite" He paused for effect "to everyone but you" Ikuto answered smirking

"Here's your order" the women over the counter passed Ikuto the two drinks and Amu the popcorn.

They walked into they're screening room and went to get settled before the film started. Amu was getting nervous because the film was meant to be very disturbing.

The film started, every little tension building scene Amu's hand got closer to Ikuto's

After a while they were holding hand, Amu was flinching at all the creepy bits

"Are you scared?" Ikuto Whispered to Amu

Amu ignored him, it was his fault, and he didn't deserve an answer. Ikuto threw a bunch of popcorn at her.

"HEY!" Amu shouted, everyone turned to her

"Shush" they all shouted simultaneously she looked down in shame but the decided to retaliate. She grabbed a handful of popcorn and threw it back at Ikuto, he just looked at her; surprised that she actually retaliated to his childish act but he started the popcorn fight. It's fair to say that they both got kicked out of the movie. As soon as they got outside they both burst into laughter.

"Now that was fun" Ikuto said laughing

"Yes it was" Amu said smiling as she calmed down, maybe a couple of hours out was what she needed

"Do you want to go get an Ice cream my treat" Ikuto asked

"Sure"

Amu and Ikuto both made their way to the closest Ice cream stand; Ikuto ordered one chocolate and one vanilla ice cream cone. They both took a seat at the closest bench which happened to be the one were Ikuto and Amu shared Tadase's Ice cream on her date. It seemed so long ago

"Hey, do you remember when I shared Kiddie Kings ice cream on this bench with you? He wasn't impressed"

"Yes, you ruined a perfectly good date"

"And you made a fool out of yourself when you character changed with El" He let out a choked laugh at the memory.

"Shut up" Amu pushed Ikuto off the bench, she was blushing.

Ikuto dropped his Ice cream as he fell, so he got up and sat back on the bench closer to Amu than he sat before and grabbed her wrist; the one with the ice cream in and pulled it up to his mouth so he could have a taste of the ice cream

"Hey that's mine"

"Which I bought you, plus you just pushed me off and caused me to drop mine, so we are sharing"

Amu blushed, when Ikuto licked one end of the ice cream while she was licking the other.

Talk about Deja-vu

Amu and Ikuto were back at Amu's house; he pulled the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door.

"Oh now I am aloud back in MY house?" Amu asked sarcastically

"Yeah, but you had fun didn't you" Ikuto said smiling as he opened the door and like a gentlemen allowed Amu to enter first. Amu went straight to the kitchen, to start revising again with a clear mind.

Ikuto followed silently and sat across from her and grabbed a magazine.

Half an hour passed; silently.

_Knock knock_

Amu got up and headed to the door, Ikuto followed slowly behind. Amu opened the door, her face turned to one of shock as she realised who was standing at her door.

"Oh, Tadase"

"Hey, I was just passing by and I thought you may want help with your homework and to see if you wanted to revise with me" He asked blushing his eyes staring at his shoes.

"I have done my homework and I started revising, but my IDIOTIC Babysitter, dragged me out, because I haven't had a rest" Ikuto listened to what she was saying and chuckled but stayed out of sight.

"Ok, so do you want to revise with me?" Tadase asked confused.

"Sure" Amu Said, slowly. Waving her hand behind her back to Ikuto silently, basically saying piss off upstairs so Tadase doesn't see you, Ikuto clicked on and walked away.

"Come on in Tadase" Amu said after she was sure Ikuto wasn't there, she opened the door letting in Tadase in.

"Thanks Amu, where is your babysitter anyways?"

"He... He went out food shopping"

"Oh"

Amu and Tadase walked into the living room and guess that was laying on the sofa without a care in the world.

"Hey, there kiddie king" Ikuto said relaxed on the sofa

Amu gave him the dead eyes; he knew she wanted to kill him so he gave her a cheeky little smile with a wink.

"Ikuto? What are you doing here" Tadase asked, confused

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Not really"

"I am Amu's IDIOTIC babysitter"

"What!" Tadase shouted looking between Amu and Ikuto

"I had a feeling you were going to say that" Ikuto said smirking

Tadase gaze remained on Amu and Amu was staring at Ikuto menacingly and Ikuto was staring at Tadase with a smirk.

AWKWARD


	12. What? A kiss

**REDONE  
**

* * *

The awkwardness was slowly wearing off as Tadase and Amu were revising in Amu's bedroom away from the alley cat to avoid further discomfort. Ikuto was downstairs doing god knows what.

"So what are the squared numbers?" Tadase asked Amu

"Hmm 1, 4, 9, 16, 25, 36, 49, 64, 81, 100, 121, 144… I'm not sure 13 squared" Amu Started.

"It is hard to remember, I not sure if I know, I will check two seconds" Tadase said politely leaning towards the math's book which was laid at the side of him.

"Why are you defending her it's easy to remember, it 169" Ikuto said walking through the door not pausing to knock.

"Go away Ikuto" Amu said slightly insulted

"I would but its supper time and I came to see if you wanted anything to eat"

"Wow, being sincere Ikuto" Tadase looked at Ikuto; surprised

"I am I nice person, you know"

"Yes please Ikuto" Amu whispered looking away, blushing slightly as their eyes met

"Alright, I will go and make something"

"I will help, do you want anything Tadase" Amu asked pausing to look at Tadase

"No thanks I need to go now"

They all walked downstairs, Ikuto was walking slightly behind the pair, once they made it to the hall Ikuto stood quietly watching the interarction between Amu and Tadase.

"Ok see you later Tadase" Amu said giving him a small hug before walking off into the Kitchen to start cooking.

"Ok, see you Later Amu" Tadase said waving her off as she walked away, He then turned to Ikuto just before leaving "I know you planed this"

"What? I have no Idea what you are talking about" Ikuto said Looking innocent "why do you think I have planned something, I am not that kind of Man"

"Sure whatever, if you do anything bad to Amu I will make sure you regret it" Tadase looked serious but Ikuto stared at him for a moment before raising an eyebrow

"Aw the Kiddie king loves her doesn't he?"

"Yes and I am not planning on losing to you to the likes of you"

"Looks like were enemies then" Ikuto said turning away

"What do you mean, you only play with Amu, you don't really care"

"Why do you think that? I may be acting like I don't care"

"Because you don't and you can't act"

"Well whatever Kiddie king, now could you please leave so us so we can have our supper" Ikuto asked walking into the Kitchen.

Tadase huffed and walked out of the door.

Amu was near the fridge picking what to have to eat but her mind was elsewhere

"I'll cook Amu, you go and revise"

"You sure? I'll help"

"Yeah"

"Alright then"

Amu walked out, she got to the bottom of the stairs and slide down the wall and sighed what was that about? Ikuto and Tadase are Enemies. Tadase loves me, which I already knew, but Ikuto does too, that can't be true

After a while Amu sat across from Ikuto at the dinner table

AWKWARD

* * *

She was still thinking about what Ikuto said to Tadase. Could it be true? She had no idea how to act around him, does she say something about it?

"Penny for your thoughts" Ikuto said bringing her back to the real world

"It's nothing" Amu looked down at the well cooked dinner avoiding his piercing gaze.

"Just tell me"

"Fine" Amu started to pick at her food "I over-heard you and Tadase talking earlier"

"and?"

"It's about what you were talking about, not just you talking to him" she mumbled avoiding eye contact, Ikuto then clicked on and stared at Amu for a while before asking "What did you hear?"

"Oh just that you and Tadase are Enemies"

"Oh" Ikuto and was worried, how was she going to react to his outbrake

"Just oh, that is all you're going to say?"

"Yes"

"What were you talking about, tell me!"

"No"

Now Amu was pissed, whatever it was it was about her, she had a right to know. She stood up leaving her plate and was about to walk out. She opened the door, just for it to be pushed back by Ikuto. His strong arm was holding the door closed so Amu was unable to get out. Amu turned around to face him not realising that his body was so close to hers.

"Ikuto just let me go" Amu said looking away; blushing.

"No, I will tell you what we were talking about but don't push me away"

"Ok, talk fast" She said moving her eyes back up to look at his face

They both didn't move they just stayed still, Ikuto holding the door close and Amu stuck in the small space between Ikuto and the door both breathing the same airspace

"We were saying that we are enemies because we both love you" He whispered

"Stop joking about!" Amu although hearing it earlier before still didn't believe him

"I am not!"

"Really?" Amu said sarcastically, she didn't believe him, not one bit

"You don't believe me?"

"No"

"Why?"

"Because...because you are Ikuto! The sneaky alley cat, the one who tauments me"

"I am offended"

Amu looked up at him not bothering to hide her irritation and she didn't realise that Ikuto was so close; she could feel his breath on her lip and she inwardly shuddered.

Ikuto moved in close and planted a chaste kiss on Amu's Lips; Amu was shocked not quite knowing how to react but before she could he pulled away and breathed heavily before saying "Now do you believe me?"

Amu couldn't move she was so shocked no coherent words were forming. Just one thought was running through her head; Ikuto Kissed me, Ikuto actually Kissed me.

She couldn't pick which of her emotion were most dominant; Happy, Shocked, Angry

But the Last one shocked her the most, could she be falling for Ikuto? If she was she was falling hard.


	13. Could it be Love or Friends

**REDONE  
**

* * *

Ikuto slowly backed away from Amu; rejection clear on his face at Amu's silence, as he backed away, Amu opened the door and rushed upstairs into her room, collapsing on the bed; A blush very much evident on her face from the realisation of her thoughts.

"Amu" The guardian Character said simultaneously floating over to her.

"What's wrong?" Dia asked concerned for Amu

Amu removed her Arm from across her face and took a deep breath, trying to get her thoughts together "Nothing"

"Sure, Just tell us" Ran said floating to sit on the pillow in front of Amu's face.

"Your blushing" Miki Carried on following Ran's actions

"Something has happened with Ikuto, hasn't it?" Su finished

Amu looked up at Su "Why do you think that?"

"So you're denying it?" Miki asked

Amu sighed "no"

"So what happen?" Ran insisted wanting an answer

"Well, I found out that Ikuto, erm, he...he..." Amu was stuttering, still not sure if everything that just happened really happened

"He… he… what?" Miki Insisted

"Loved me" Amu managed to spit out feeling the heat that was radiating from her cheeks

"What!" Miki and Ran shouted

"Well about time" Su added completely unfazed by the other outbursts

Everyone looked at her; confused

"Well it was kind of obvious don't you think?" She continued

"Yes, it is now what else happened?" Dia asked turning her attention back to Amu

"Well he also kissed me…" She said as she trailed off burrowing her head back into the covers of her bed.

"HE WHAT!" Ran shouted in absolute shock

"Let her finish" Dia complained sending a small glare at Ran

"And the biggest problem is that I think I am falling for him, but I can't because… I love… Tadase…"

"But Amu do you really" Dia asked trying to squeeze the information out of her.

"Yes"

"So you are saying you weren't happy at all when Ikuto kissed you"

"Yes"

"Really" Dia closed in floating in to make eye contact with Amu

"Ok so maybe I was happy but I was shocked, I ….. I don't know anymore"

"Just as I thought" Dia said smiling

Everyone looked at her "What?" they all asked

"Well Amu you love Ikuto, but you won't admit it because you don't want to hurt Tadase who is in love with you"

Amu just looked at Dia a look of realisation crossed her face.

"We will give you some time to think" Dia said pushed everyone out of the room leaving Amu in silence.

* * *

**Downstairs**

"Ikuto, what happened with Amu?" Yoru asked returning from his outing with the other Chara's. Ikuto way laying on the sofa staring up at the ceiling not knowing what to do from now on, knowing that Amu would never look at him the same.

"I think I may have ruined my chance with Amu, it's going to be awkward"

"Why what have you done?"

"I Kissed her"

"Why is that a bad think" Yoru asked confused "Isn't that what you do when you like someone?"

"Well it was kind of a surprise attack on my part and now I feel awful, but It was just so tempting" He sighed what should I do

Days went by one by one awkwardly. Amu didn't know what to do, she wanted to confront Ikuto but she kept thinking of what Dia brought to her attention about not loving Tadase. So this resulted in Amu and Ikuto avoided each other until ….

**Saturday: Ikuto's last 3 hours of babysitting Amu**

"Hey Amu" Ikuto Shouted upstairs tired of avoiding each other.

"Yeah" Amu answered quietly walking into the room where Ikuto was standing rigid as if he was worried about what he was going to say

"How about we get along as friends again and forget what happened that day?"

"Pretend it never happen?" Amu asked slightly confused why does he want to forget? Does he regret it?

He sighed "Yeah, pretend it never happened" No Ikuto was shouting in his head. He wanted to remember.

"Fine" Amu said faking a smile

"So how about we go shopping for food, so when your parents get back there is something in?"

"Sure, just let me get my bag from my room and we can both go"

"Ok"

Ikuto Looked at Amu as she walked out of sight well it's great we can be friends again without the awkwardness. I'll just have to work harder he thought.

"I'm ready; got the money" Amu asked walking down the stairs wearing a very cute top with a tiger on and shorts with black leggings; a small blush grazed his cheeks when he saw her

"Yes" he answered not taking his eyes of the women in front of him. Amu noticed Ikuto's eyes watching her so intensely which resulted in her to blush.

They walk to the closest supermarket which was just a few streets over. As they walked round the shop they noticed that the silence they were walking in most of the time wasn't awkward anymore, it was rather content. Amu was making sure Ikuto put all the stuff in that.

Amu went down the list saying everything out loud to check:

"Milk?"

"Check"

"Soda ?"

"Check"

"Chips"

"Check"

"French Fries"

"Check, why don't you just look in the trolley?" Ikuto asked raising an eyebrow

"Because that would be common sense" Amu retaliated

They walked to pay at the till and as Amu uploaded the food to the conveyor belt for the women on the till to scan, the women on the till started flirting with Ikuto by undoing the top button on her blouse and pushing her cleavage up and pouting her lips, trying to get his attention.

Amu got angry at the women and after she finished putting the stuff on the conveyor belt she moved round to where Ikuto was standing and moved into the women's view evidently blocking it. The women just glared at Amu.

When they both got home and unpacked everything; Amu couldn't stop thinking about why she was jealous, that can't be right. Was Dia 100% right, did Amu love Ikuto. Amu was shook out of her thought when Ikuto turned to her to tell her that he was going home.

"Ok I better get going then, I'll see you soon?"

"yeah" She smiled "I'll see you soon"

Amu held out her hand for Ikuto to shake; which he did before pulling her in for a hug.

"See ya" He whispered before pulling away and walking out of the door.

"Bye" Amu whispered keeping her gaze on him as he left.

After he was gone Amu went to sit in the room to watch TV when the front door opened.

"Amu were home" Her mother shouted

Her family was back and the week was over.


	14. School, New teacher?

**REDONE  
**

* * *

The week with Ikuto is finally over although she couldn't get that damn kiss out of her head. It was like it was on repeat. She sighed as she looked over the city from her balcony.

"Amu breakfast is done"

"Coming" Amu shouted as she walked back into her room.

Back to school exams all week she sighed once again. She ran downstairs and into the kitchen and sat at the table to eat. She observed what was going on around her

Ami running round the table like a maniac

Mum cooking

Dad reading the news paper

And Ran, Su, Miki, Dia all roaming around with Ami

Basically just another usual day in the Hinamori residence that's for sure.

"So you're back at school today" Mum said breaking the silence trying to start a convosation with her daughter

"Yes" Amu said in-between stuffing her mouth with food

"So how was your week with the babysitter?"

Amu didn't quite know how to answer... "Fun?" Awkward

"Was he Nice?"

What are you getting at mum she thought "He was ok" He was a pervert

She got up before her mother could ask anymore questions, took her plate over to the sink dropping it in before turning out of the kitchen without a word. She grabbed a coat off of the rack as she passed to the door before shouting back "Bye" picking up her school bag of the floor at the side of the door before walking out.

She walked to school in a fast pace she didn't want to be late on her first full day back, she arrived just in time for Homeroom

"Amu" Everyone said as they walked up to her

Tadase

Rima

Nagihiko

Yaya

Along with their guardian characters

"Hey" she answered before sitting in her place at the back of the class, just in time for class to start; great she thought.

"Good Morning class" Their teacher said

"Morning" We all shouted simultaneously

"Ok, there are a few announcements I need to make before we do anything" The teacher stood up holding up loads of pieces of paper, which she began to pass around, one to each student.

"These are for the class hiking trip; please bring them in as soon as you can with the money needed enclosed in the envelope with the letter signed from your parents"

She got back to the front of the class and turned back to everyone.

"Remember all your exams are this week and remember, if you fail there will be consequences"

Blackmail much Amu thought as she looked down at the letter for the hiking trip.

"One last announcement, we have now got a new young teacher to help us around in Homeroom and he may also be helping in some of your classes, please making him welcome"

Yay, Amu thought sarcastically, new teacher

"His name is"

I don't really care

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto"

Don't…Wait what!

Amu's eyes shot up from her letter just as Ikuto walked through the door

Please NO! I only just got rid of him she thought as Ikuto strutted to the front of the class and stood looking at everyone. His eyes landed on Amu with a small smirk on his face.

* * *

Teaching doesn't seem like a brilliant job for Ikuto; until you walk in to a class with Kiddie king and Amu; their expressions are the funniest. Ikuto made eye contact with Amu and gave her a small smirk as he strutted to stand with the teacher.

"Hello class" He said greeting the class.

"Hello Mr. Tsukiyomi" Everyone said back to him. Ikuto's eyebrows shot up at the formal reply.

"No please just call me Ikuto" He replied.

He couldn't take my eyes off Amu's and Tadase's Expressions, out of all the Guardians theirs were the best.

"Alright class for the first lesson I am going to leave you with Ikuto" the teacher standing at the side of him said as she gestured towards him. Walking past she whispered "Try your best" and gave Ikuto a nice little smile which he returned politely.

The first lesson is math's which Ikuto was good at; he chuckled as he remembered helping Amu with her homework while he was babysitting.

"I heard that you guys had math's homework for today in; could you please get it out and I will come to collect it" Ikuto started to walk through the tables picking up students homework as he did.

Tadase couldn't believe it what is he doing here?

He could help but look at Amu; he wanted to see how she had reacted to Ikuto being the teacher. He noticed that she hadn't taken her eyes off Ikuto since he had walked through the door.

Ikuto was walking round collecting everybody's sheets one by one. Most of the girl's blushed when he got close to them; some of them even tried to flirt with him; he just ignored them and carried on walking through the class. Then he got to Tadase.

"What are YOU doing here" Tadase hissed, quietly making sure not to make a scene

"Working" Ikuto answered simply reaching for Tadase's homework.

Tadase rolled his eyes at Ikuto's behavior.

"Listen Kiddie King" Ikuto said moving closer so no one heard him "All's fair in LOVE and war, remember that"

Ikuto then picked up Tadase's work and walked away from him without a word; he smirked at the reality of those words.

Tadase couldn't retaliate not in the middle of a class room. He sighed angrily and continued to watch Ikuto's every move as he walked to Amu.

Amu noticed that almost every girl in the class was flirting with Ikuto and she was burning with anger. She sighed and put her head on the table and closing her eye. Could I really be in love with Ikuto that was the only thought running through her head. Could I be jealous because I love him? No I can't I like Tadase not Ikuto, don't I? Amu's thoughts were cut short by Ikuto arriving at her table he let out a small cough to let her know he was there.

Amu looked up at the man that has been haunting her thoughts. She passed him her homework sheet which he helped her on. Her eyes never left his as he grabbed the sheet of paper off of her. He purposely grabbed it in a way his hand touched hers. At the contact she pulled her hand immediately and purposely lost eye contact.

As Ikuto walked to the front of the class his thoughts were on Amu, something was bothering her; he could tell.


	15. Suprise confession

**REDONE :) please review  
**

* * *

Ikuto thought the math lesson went too fast for his liking; he was slightly enjoying Tadase's irritated looks that was sent his way. It was now the end of the lesson and Ikuto was beginning to pack everything up.

"Ok everyone could you bring all your work to my desk please" Ikuto shouted standing in his place in the front of the blackboard.

'_Riiinnggg' _

The bell went off signaling the end of the lesson. A group of girls who were covered in make-up, making their face a scary orange colour and the too much mascara that they had trouble keeping their eyes open walked up to the desk and stood staring at Ikuto as he was turned wiping notes of the blackboard.  
One of the girls let out a small cough to get Ikuto's attention. Ikuto turned around a said a polite hello acknowledging them, in which they responded by giggling to themselves; seems like I have my own little fan club Ikuto mused.

"Hi" they each said, giggling once again. Ikuto sighed that relentless giggling can get pretty annoying.

"Is something wrong?" He asked politely forcing a small smile on his face.

"Nothing" One girl said who Ikuto forgot her name

"Ok" he said slowly, turning back towards the blackboard; to continue rub off the writing, hoping the girls would just leave, no such luck.

"I….Well we were wondering, do you have a girlfriend" Another girl asked in a rush; she was taller than the first one Ikuto noticed.

"No" He answered slowly raising an eyebrow at the question

"Why?" He asked looking at them intently.

"Just wondering" she answered with a flirty smile on her face which didn't appeal to Ikuto at all.

"Sure" He whispered as they walked out, he rolled his eyes and looked around the class to see if anyone was still in. Just one….. Amu, she was still finishing pieces of her work at the back of the class; Alone.

Amu's thoughts were on the fact that she was alone in the classroom with Ikuto, she didn't finish in lesson because her thoughts were on Ikuto trying to figure out her feelings. So now she is sat alone with him, not really helping the situation she noted.

"You almost finished?" Ikuto asked walking up to Amu

"Yeah, just on this last question" she answered keeping her gaze on her work.

"What's wrong Amu?"

"N…..nothing"

"Amu I know you better than that, so just tell me what's wrong"

Amu hurried the last question of the work, and quickly stood up; Ikuto was the last person she wanted to talk to about her feelings especially when they were mainly about him. What am I supposed to say to him, she thought,_ Ikuto, I think I like you, but I am not sure, I thought I love Tadase but every time some other girl talks to you I can't help but get jealous_

Hmm yea right like I was going to say that to him.

With that last thought Amu started to walk pass him to the door, but that's as far as she got since Ikuto caught up and grabbed her hand, pulling her back to him and pulled the door shut; DAMN

"Oh no, you're not rushing out this time, just tell me" Ikuto said forcefully.

"I can't"

"Why"

"It doesn't matter, just let go"

"Not until, you tell me"

"Not going to tell you" Amu replied her eyes down casted on her shoes

"Well it looks like we are going to be here for a while then, doesn't it?"

She removed her gaze from her shoes and up into his eyes he was serious she could tell, he wasn't planning on moving or letting her go any time soon. 5 Minutes passed

Then 10

He seriously wasn't joking she noticed and started up a convocation to try and convince him to let her go. "Ikuto let me go; the bell for the next lesson is going to go soon"

"Tell me what's bothering you then" Ikuto kept his gaze on her

Amu's thought were going into overdrive she need air, god I need to get out of here! She internally said but her thoughts were cut off by the following words which fell out of mouth

"I THINK I LIKE YOU!"

Amu's eyes widened in recognition of what she just shouted. Shit! She silently cursed, did I just shout that. She raised her eyes timidly to his, he was just staring at her, millions of emotions were crossing his features but he didn't look like he was going to say anything else.

Amu felt like she had done the most embarrassing thing ever and he hasn't said anything back. Let me out of here, NOW! She screamed in her head

'_Riinngg'_

The bell sounded as soon as the bell went off Amu ripped her wrists from Ikuto's grasp and ran for her next lesson. Saved by the bell….

* * *

Ikuto stood still staring at the door in which Amu just left through she likes me the voice in his head was repeating she just confessed that she likes me. An image of her face passed through his mind, she had a look of rejection and he frowned. Why didn't he say anything he thought, I AM AN IDIOT, he inwardly scolded. He walked to the staff room, good job he had a free period he thought as he went to sit at the seat farthest away from the staff room door as his thought went back to Amu. Why didn't I say anything? he sighed and put his head in his hands

* * *

Amu could believe that she just blurted out that she thought she liked Ikuto…to Ikuto. She sighed he must think I'm an idiotic little girl.

"Miss Hinamori"

Ikuto's face crossed her mind, the moment when she told him, she shuddered at the thought of his piercing gaze.

"Miss Hinamori"

What am I going to do? She inwardly cried

"Miss Hinamori Amu!"

Wait what? Amu's eyes shot up to the teacher who was currently standing over her desk with her hand on her hips

"So, have you come back to join us in class?" She asked as her eye narrowed looking down at Amu.

"Yeah, sorry Mrs." Amu answered as politely as possible with a miniature smile on her face.

"Ok, please try to listen in the future" The teacher said as she made her way back to the front of the class to start talking again; Amu's thoughts once again fell back onto the Alley cat.

But her thoughts were broken as she got poked in the back with a pen; she turned to face Rima quietly.

"You ok?" She mouthed trying not to get the teachers attention

Amu nodded her head slowly before turning back to the front of the class. Rima wasn't convinced. Not one bit

Rima's thoughts were on Amu's actions she's never zone out like this in class before, I wonder what happened. Rima turned to the back of her book and ripped out a piece of paper and wrote

_Hey Tadase, _

_Do you know what's up with Amu?_

She screwed it up and threw it gently on to his desk; he looked up confused for a second before turning to Rima, as his gaze met hers Rima gestured to the paper with her eyes as she did he picked it up making sure the teacher wasn't looking and read it.

He grabbed his pen and kept flicking his gaze between the teacher and paper and wrote something and tossed the paper back.

_I don't know_

_I haven't really talked to her_

Rima read it quickly before deciding to throw the paper at Nagihiko, he might know. Luckily it was easier to pass to him since he was sat in the seat next to her; he read the paper and furrowed his eyebrows before writing something back; she was not sure what but it took so long; it seemed like he was writing an essay. He tossed it back silently.

_I am not sure_

_But if you remember earlier she stay behind in Ikuto's class, something might have happened. _

Well that was true, Rima forgot she stayed behind, maybe Ikuto said something? She decided to toss the paper back to Tadase to fill him in; he read it and looked up at her; his face mixed with emotions but anger and irritation was the main ones. I think it's because Ikuto was mentioned she mused.

"What did I just say Rima?" The teacher asked breaking Rima's thoughts, she looked up at the teacher; the whole class was looking at her expecting an answer. Crap she cursed silently I have no Idea what she just said.

"The Haiti Earthquake measured to 7 on the Richter scale" Nagihiko said from the side of her.

"Thank Nagihiko, I didn't know you changed your name to Rima" She said sarcastically. She turned back to Rima.

"Listen next time, Rima" She said and started talking to the class about other stuff about the Haiti earthquake. Rima turned to Nagihiko and gave him a small smile "Thanks" she mouthed. He smiled back at her before turning back to the front of the class.

Tadase thoughts were going into overdrive, she stayed behind with him; god knows what he did to her. His thoughts were occupied by his hatred for Ikuto.

"Ok, please turn to page six in you book please" The teacher said before sitting in her chair behind her desk.

Tadase turned to the page and paused to look at Amu; she was staring off in to space with her book shut in the front of her. He poked her with a pen and when she looked at him he pointed to the book and held up six fingers to indicate the page number. Once she turned to the page she turned back at him and offered him a smile and mouthed "Thanks" Tadase smiled back, once she turn away his smile turned into a frown as he thought of Amu and Ikuto together. What happened?


	16. Confrontation, the truth

**REDONE  
**

* * *

5 Minutes, only 5 minutes left Amu thought with a smile. Thank god; I haven't been able to concentrate she sighed.

"Ok, class pack up your books" The teacher shouted

Amu closed her book and was about to pick it up but someone got there before her; she looked up to meet the eyes of Tadase

"I'll take your book for you" he said with a small smile

"Thank you" Amu replied still smiling at the thought of the end of the lesson. She never thought she'd be this happy to hear the last bell ring. She took a deep breath and stood up and began to walk out of the room, but her path was blocked by Tadase who was looking at her with a determine look.

Rima stared over at the door which Tadase was blocking to stop Amu from leaving before they could talk to her. Rima's gaze moved to Nagihiko who was packing up his bag.

"Hey" She shouted over to him to get his attention

"Yes" He answered turning towards her with that charming smile on his face which makes the girls go weak in the knees

"Thanks for earlier" Rima said with a small blush gracing her cheeks

"No problem" he said with the smile still on his face. Nagihiko's gaze moved off Rima's cute, in his opinion, smile and went to Amu who currently looked tense talking to Tadase.

After Tadase stopped Amu at the door he noticed she didn't look happy, she looked rather impatient.

"What's wrong?" he asked generally concerned for her.

"Right now, you" She said before taking a deep breath at his raised eyebrows "Sorry I am just Tired, I need to get home"

"Something else is wrong with you we can tell" Rima said coming up behind her.

"No seriously, I am fine" she said turning to Rima with a small fake smile on her face.

"What happened with Ikuto?" Nagihiko Appeared behind Rima with a pointed look on his face, Amu looked at him shocked, she didn't know how to answer, and her friends obviously knew something.

She took a breath and whispered "Nothing" Her voice sounded horse as she answered. She was determined not to tell them that she confessed to Ikuto and he practically turned her down.

"Just tell us!" Tadase said in irritation.

Just to make the situation worse Ikuto decided at that moment to walk past the classroom behind Tadase; her eyes met his and her breath caught in her throat.

"Sorry" She whispered as she pushed Tadase out of the way and ran pass Ikuto.

She was certain that she heard Ikuto's voice shouting from behind her but she carried on running, she didn't want to face him.

Ikuto felt like punching the wall, Amu was out of sight, she just ran when she saw him, she ignored him, he sighed.

"Hey, Ikuto!" An angry voice shouted from behind him. Great; Kiddie King he thought bitterly.

"What did you do to Amu?" He walked in front of him stopping him in his track.

"Nothing" He shot back walking pass Tadase but Tadase followed him.

"Well, why is she not acting like her usual self?" He asked

"I am trying to sort that out"

"So you did do something?"

"I didn't say that"

"Ok, what are you trying to sort out then"

"I just know; why she is acting like she is"

"Tell me, then"

"Why?"

"So I can help her"

Ikuto stop short and turn to Tadase and stared him down "it's got nothing to do with you; it's about her and me" He said before he walked off.

* * *

Once Amu reached home she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding that was awkward she thought I never thought I'd be this happy to be home. She was laid on her bed looking up at her ceiling, her thoughts were back on Ikuto, and she sighed.

"Amu"

"Yeah mum" Amu answered

"There's someone at the door for you"

Amu sat up intrigued "Who is it?" she shouted as she exited her room and started walking down stairs; there was no point in her mum telling her now since she was almost down stairs anyway. Once Amu came into sight of the door, it was shut

"Mum!" She shouted

"Yeah Amu" Her mum said walking into the hall and grabbing her coat off the coat rack

"I thought you said, someone was at the door"

"There was" She answered "I let him in. He's in the room to talk to you, I am just popping out; be back soon" She said as she walked out of the door.

Who the hell has she let in Amu thought to herself as she walked into the room. There sat on the sofa was one person she didn't want to see. Why him? She thought anyone but him

"Hi" he said looking at her with his piercing gaze; IKUTO

"Hi" She whispered; trying not to make eye contact, she just wanted to run.

"I need to tell you something Amu" He said in all seriousness, she didn't want to hear it.

"Well I am not in the mood"

"Come on Amu, just let me speak"

"No" she shouted walking out of the room and started going up the staircase, but just as you expect; Ikuto followed and once he caught up he stopped her halfway

"Listen" He said forcefully as he pushed her against the wall, his arms at either side of her head to avoid her from escaping before he got to talk to her.

"Talk, quick" she whispered still avoiding eye contact.

Ok here goes nothing Ikuto thought "When you said you liked me earlier, the reason I didn't answer is because I was shocked" He started trying to pick his word carefully he wanted her to understand but he doesn't want to sound too desperate

"If the bell didn't go off, I would have said this" He started again. Her attention was brought to him as her gaze lifted to meet his.

"I would have said; I KNOW I like you, always have. I maybe many things but I am not a liar"

Amu's thoughts were going into overdrive once again. That was happening a lot lately.

"Ikuto….." she started "You don't have to tell me this just because you feel sor…"

She didn't finish what she was saying as Ikuto's lips were upon hers within seconds. Their eyes locked as Amu raised her arms slowly before putting them around Ikuto's neck evidently pulling him closer and deepening the kiss before she closed her eyes and savored the feeling. Ikuto complied; he wasn't complaining. Amu couldn't believe that she was actually kissing Ikuto so when they pulled apart and their eyes locked again, she was looking for any regret in his eyes, she found none and smiled.

"What does this mean then?" She whispered

He looked at her; confused to start off with at the question but said "I guess we are a couple, teacher and student" Ikuto smiled at her; a wonderful smile she noticed

Amu shared the smile and pulled him to her for another small kiss before she heard the door open and her mum came in shouting "Amu, Ikuto I am home"

She had been out grocery, Ikuto walked down the few steps to meet Amu's mother at the bottom and asked "Do you want help with them Mrs. Hinamori?"

Ikuto grabbed the bags off her mum with a small smiled before walking into the kitchen

"Thanks Ikuto" Amu's mum shouted after him. Amu walked downstairs to stand with her mum

"He's a nice guy Amu" Her mum whispered with knowing look on her face which Amu raised an eyebrow at.

"I know" She said smiling to herself.

"Well I better get going" Ikuto said politely to Amu and her mother.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for tea Ikuto?" Amu's mother asked with motherly smile on her face

"Thanks for the offer Mrs. Hinamori, but I better be off home" He answered smiling before walking out of the kitchen to the front door, He grabbed his coat of the rack, Amu silently followed him.

"See you tomorrow at school, Mr. Tsukiyomi" Amu said with a small wink

"I'd prefer it Miss Hinamori if you called me Ikuto" He replied with a smirk and then leaned in for one last kiss and Amu complied and once they pulled apart she whispered "Bye"

Ikuto walked out of the door with a smile on his face.


	17. Blackmailing the Relationship

**REDONE**

* * *

"Amu, you're going to be late for school, didn't you say you had to go in early" Her Mum shouted up to her from the bottom of the stairs

"yeah, I'm coming" She shouted back as she began to run down the stairs; today she decided that she was going to put a little more effort into what she was going to wear to school since exam period has started they have been able to wear none uniform. Amu Stopped at the bottom of the stairs to check her look in the mirror situated next to the door leading to the living room. She was wearing cute checked top and grey cardigan with shorts and polka dot tights, she wore a black butterfly elastic belt around her waist **(Picture on profile) **I look pretty good Amu thought not being vein or anything. Just then her mother appeared behind her

"Wow, why are you wearing that to school?" Mum asked "To impress someone Perhaps" Her mother gave her a little wink through the mirror

"Maybe" Amu replied "I better get going" she said offering her mother a smile before running out of the door. She was actually excited for school

* * *

Ikuto was sat at the teacher's desk, he had got to school early to wait for his gorgeous girlfriend he chucked I will never get tired of saying that he thought. His thoughts were broken by his 'said' girlfriend knocking on the classroom door.

"Sir, May I come in?" She asked politely at him

"Yes Miss Hinamori, you may come in" Ikuto said in a professional tone, one that Amu held back a giggle at, so it came out as a chocked cough. Ikuto stood from the desk and waited for Amu to walk over to him.  
Having Ikuto as my teacher is actually brilliant Amu thought with a smirk on her face as she walked up to him. She pulled herself up to sit on his desk in front of him; he moved to stand between her legs and gently pulled her in for a chaste kiss. Which ending too soon for both of their liking, but neither wanted to push it too far. As they pulled apart and she looked up and met his eyes

"So how's my girl?" He whispered with a small smirk

"I'm good" She answered smirking back at him.

Both of the habitants of the classroom were unaware of the jealous eyes watching their every move. The group of girls who call themselves the Ikuto fan club was stood at the door, each of the girls had arrived to school early to try and talk to Ikuto. At the scene of him and Hinamori Amu kiss, one of the girls called Miaka whispered "Oh my god, he is kiss her, out of everyone it's her"

When the unbeknownst couple pulled away from each other, the fan club listened intently to what Ikuto was saying. Saaya the leader of the fan club waved her hand to the rest of the girls; so they backed off and they walked back to the next corridor over.

"What do you girls say about making sure that Amu backs off our man?" She asked as she turned to the club. They all has dark grin of their faces.

Back in the classroom Ikuto Kept Amu sat on his desk as he sorted his day of lessons, they talked about everything and nothing in the little time they had before Amu's phone went off…

'Beep beep' 

_**Hey Amu, **_

_**Where are you we are all outside waiting for you?**_

_**Are you ok? You left quickly yesterday**_

_**Rima x**_

Crap she cursed silently as she remembered that she ran out yesterday, she forgot. She quickly texted back

_**Hey Rima,**_

_**Tell everyone I am fine,**_

_**I am already here. I am sat inside I will meet you in the class room I am on my way there now**_

_**Amu x**_

"Lying to your best friends" Ikuto whispered over her shoulder with a smirk on his face as he placed his arms round her.

"I will tell them about us when I am good and ready, and when I know they won't freak out?"

He laughed at her as she pulled away from him and jumped off of the desk.

"I think you should start acting like a responsible teacher, who doesn't flirt with his students" Amu said scolding him as she turned to walk to her desk, Ikuto just raised an eyebrow at her before grabbing her arm and pulling her back to him momentarily. He pulled a face before replying

"Fine, you better behave in my class Miss Hinamori" He then kissed her on the cheek before letting her go. She walked to her desk while Ikuto cleaned the white-board and wrote the objective of the day's lesson.

"Amu!" Yaya shouted from the door; she ran over to her and hugged her; she just smiled

"Looks like you're in a good mood" Rima said as she followed Yaya into the room

"Yeah, I am" Amu replied sneaking a quick glance at Ikuto; who was smiling to himself while sorting out the few papers on his desk which she was sat beside earlier.

The Bell went off and she waved bye to Yaya as she left to go to her class.

"Good morning everyone, please settle down, so I can take your register" Ikuto said from the front of the class. Amu felt a pair of eyes on her, she turned to the source and noticed that Saaya was sending her a menacing glare, I wonder why she thought.

* * *

The last class of the day went by fast in Amu's opinion.

"Ok, class start to pack up, I have an announcement" Ikuto shouted from the front of the class. He started to clean the blackboard; while the class started to pack up all their work.

"Amu"

"Yeah" She answered turning to Tadase

"I'll take your book back if you want?"

"Thank you" She answered as he picked up my book "I'll take your paper to the front for you"

He just smiled at her as she went to pick up his paper and walked to the front; up to Ikuto.

"Here you go sir, where do you want the papers?" she asked; Ikuto turned to her with a secret smile on his face.

"Thanks Miss Hinamori" He said as her winked at her and got the sheets off of her before putting them in a pile in a draw on his desk.

She walked back to her seat but felt a pair of eyes on her once again, she noticed that Saaya was watching her every move, did she see Ikuto wink at me? Amu thought in a panic but her panic was cut short by Ikuto

"Ok class, the Hiking trip has been cancelled; the person who was supposed to show you all around is not available; so the school has decided to let you go on the Italy trip with the year above in a couple of week; we know it's short notice, so take these letters home and fetch them in before this week ends; also since it's short notice the school has put some funding in for you, so it is cheaper, it's going to be fun so please come" Ikuto Started handing out the paper, once Ikuto got to Amu she glanced at the paper; She read through it.

-Mount Vesuvius

-Pompeii

-Island of Capri

We even have a beach day she noticed, wow she thought this is kind of amazing she smiled.

"Ok any questions?" Ikuto asked when he reached the front of the class once again; a few hands went up.

"Saaya?"

"Who are the teachers going?"

"It's hasn't been full decided but it should be me, Amakawa and your original teacher"

"Tadase?"

"Do we need a passport?"

"It would be easier if you have one, but if you haven't we can get you in the school passport"

Then the bell went off and everyone left one by one, there was a massive buzz about the Italy trip.

"Amu, are you walking home?" Rima asked as she turned to her.

"No, I need to talk to someone before I leave"

"Ok" Rima replied she glanced suspiciously at Amu before asking "you sure you don't want us to wait?"

"No it alright, I'll see you tomorrow" Amu answered with a small smile on her face as she watched them leave before she got up and walked to the front of the classroom to talk with Ikuto

"So you're going on that trip?" She asked

He turned to her and looked left and right, to make sure nobody was looking. Then her pulled her close and planted a quick kiss on her lips.

"Yeah, I just hope you are as well" He whispered just in case an someone walked by

"Yeah, so do I, it sounds like fun"

"You better get going home, I am going to be here a while" He smiled at her and pulled away but not before giving her one last kiss on the cheek

"Ok, see you tomorrow" she said and walked out.

Saaya stood outside of the classroom cursing Amy for being with Ikuto once she heard the couple say their goodbyes she moved out of sight as Amu exited the classroom and started to follow Amu out of the school. Saaya's thoughts were on how unfair it was that Amu was with Ikuto she was the fan club leader they got dibs in her opinion. Saaya pulled her phone out of her pocket and texted her fellow club member Miaka,

_**C**__**ut her off**_

_**She on her way 2 you**_

_**S 'x **_

Saaya picked up her pace knowing that when Miaka cuts Amu off it's her job to talk to her.

Amu decided to take a walk through the park on her way home; it's always peaceful

Miaka walked out of a tree in front of her which made Amu stop short.

"Hey what's up?" She asked politely ignoring the nagging feeling within her which was saying that something was wrong.

"What's up? Oh, you know what's up" Said a nasty voice from behind her. Amu turned as she recognized the voice, she turned to see Saaya with her other followers

"No, I don't" She replied in a monotone voice knowing that this situation could end badly. What the hell has got these wound up? Amu thought

"Let's give you a clue' who did you have your filthy hands over this morning"

Shit, they saw us! Amu thought in a panic, but she kept her face void of emotion. Saaya must have seen the look of recognition which crossed Amu's face for a second as she continued talking

"So you've clicked on? We are the Ikuto fan club and we are not allowing you to date him, we get the first dibs, it's a rule"

"Well it's a stupid rule" Amu shot back knowing that she was in trouble anyway, might as well go down fighting she thought "I don't have time for this I need to get home"

As Amu turned her back to Saaya and started walking away but Miaka moved to block her path. While Amu was distracted with Miaka someone yanked her hair; she wasn't sure if it was Saaya or her friend; who she still didn't know the name of.

Crap Amu cursed as she pulled her hair harder. Saaya came in to her line of view; her friend must have grabbed my hair then Amu noted.

She strutted up to Amu who was struggling against the girl-with-no name "Back off from Ikuto, or your life is going to be hell" Saaya threatened

"No!" Amu shot back at her "If I want to stay with Ikuto, I will, it's my choice"

Bad Idea; Saaya slapped Amu across the face hard leaving a mark, she was sure. Amu placed her hand on her cheek; it was stinging.

* * *

**Whatcha think of my new writing style? Please review**


	18. Prince charming to the rescue

Heyy thanks for the reviews once again

You guys are awesome =D

I am going to keep updating, i love writing, since i have a great idea

* * *

Amu's PVO

My cheek was burning and my obvious reaction was to slap her back

I must have slapped her hard; she stumbled back

"Bitch!" Saaya Shouted

This time she punched me; I taste the blood in my mouth; eew

I tried to get her back but the girl behind me pulled my hair harder

Then she yanked my hair so hard; I tumbled back

Banging my head to the floor; hard

It knocked me far from consciousness

"Amu!" Ikuto ?

Ikuto's PVO

Walking home I decided to walk through the park; good thing I did

Amu was there and A bunch of girls from class were around her

One grabbing her hair

And one just punched her; Saaya

Damn

The one grabbing her hair just pulled her to the ground; Oh my god

She hit the ground; her head hit the ground; hard

Shit

I ran towards them "Amu!" I shouted; she was unconscious when I reached her

I carefully put my hands around her and pulled her close to my body; held her tight

I glared at the girl who pulled Amu back

"Ikuto?" Saaya Asked

I glared at her instead; I like glaring at people

"What have you done?" I sounded pissed; good

"Well she stole you from us" What the hell

"She what?"

"Well were you fan club and we are all gorgeous girl; so why would you pick her ?"

Okaii that pissed me off

"Because she…." I looked at Amu

I tighten my arms around her and carefully picked her up

"She is beautiful in my eyes" I looked back up at Saaya "So back off from her and don't even think about spoiling our relationship" I narrowed my eyes at Saaya "I will never go out with a shallow person like you or anyone from you little fan club"

"But!" Saaya sounded like a little girl

"But nothing, you have just ganged up on a girl in a Public park and knocked her unconscious you can get in a lot of trouble for that; so walk away and keep quiet and I wont tell anyone about this little misunderstanding"

Saaya walked away with her friend's; she seemed upset; Good

Oh god Amu

Saaya's PVO

I can't Believe he just turned me away like that

Why the hell did I like him; at all

He just turned me down for Amu

Okaii yeah he's a nice guy I guess; he wont tell anyone about me attacking Amu

But he still turned me down.

"So what we going to do?" Miaka asked

"Nothing, I can't risk getting in trouble; you know my parents"

"So we are just going to leave Amu alone?"

"Yeah"

"But"

"But nothing, I can't risk it"

Ikuto's PVO

I carried her to my house; I took her to my room and set her down carefully on my bed. She was still unconscious.

I went out on to the landing and used Amu's phone to ring her house

"Hello Amu, are you okaii? why aren't you home yet?" Amu's mum picked up

"Hello Mrs Hinamori, it's me Ikuto, Amu's here"

"Oh hello, Ikuto, is she okaii?"

"yeah she passed out? It's okaii, me and my mum will watch over her for tonight and I will get her home safe tomorrow"

"Are you sure, I don't want her to be any trouble"

"Don't worry it wont be a bother"

"Thanks Ikuto, I am just glad to know she is safe"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow Mrs Hinamori"

I hung up and walked back into my room; putting Amu's Phone on the side.

She had blood on her cheek; where Saaya hit her

I went downstairs to get the first aid kit.

Amu's PVO

Oww my head; I feel dizzy

I opened my eye to see a room I think; it was blurry

I tried to sit up; Success

I tried to stand up; Unsuccessful

Arm's were round me holding me up; Ikuto

He set me down on the bed "Where am I ?" My voice was quiet

"My room" Wow

"I heard your voice before I passed out; Saaya and her group. What happened?"

"Well I saw her punch you" Ikuto started; carefully pressing a small ice pack on my cheek "So I told her to back off and keep quiet, are you okaii though?"

"Yeah, I just feel dizzy"

"You did bang your head pretty hard, I have checked it though nothing serious; just concussion"

"Oh damn, I am suppose to be home"

"Don't worry" Ikuto was holding me down "I rang your house and told your mum I will take care of you for tonight, just relax, you hit your head hard"

I looked into his eye's; they looked worried

He Removed the ice pack from my cheek and set it down on the bed; he slowly and carefully put his hand behind my neck and pulled me in gently for a kiss.

He was being Careful

I raised my arms and placed then around his neck to deepen the kiss; he broke free first and rest his head on mine and smiled

"Don't scare me like that again"

"I am a tuff girl"

"Get some more sleep; you need to build up strength"

Ikuto got up to leave

"Please stay" God I sound like a little kid

He just smiled.

he came and laid down next to me; he pulled me close, on to his chest

I drifted to sleep

Ikuto brushing my hair

Unconscious once again

* * *

Heyy what do you think

I wanted to make a extremely cute AMUTO moment

Please Review xx


	19. No school

Hey sorry for the wait of this chapter

Back to school…. Being busy =)

* * *

Amu's PVO

Oww my head, guess the headaches going to stay.

I looked up; to see Ikuto asleep

His arms were still around me, holding me close

I felt so secure and comfy but stiff

I didn't want to wake him by moving, but I had a go anyway.

I carefully lifted his hand from my waste and sat up

I looked him he looked cute sleeping

Getting off his bed; my phone rang

I grabbed it before it woke him

"Hello ?" Omg my voice sounded weak

"Amu are you okaii ?" Tadase; great, just what i needed

"Yes I am……erm." My voice was still weak

I looked over to see Ikuto's eyes on me; crap I woke him

I mouthed Sorry as he sat up

"Tadase, I have to go"

"Wait I heard you go beat up in the park, what happened Amu?"

I was just about to answer when Ikuto stanched my phone off of me

"Okaii Kiddie king, I lay this down for you quickly, Amu's fine"

Damn Ikuto

"Ikuto why are you on Amu's phone? And what are you.."

"Bye kiddie king"

"Wait Ikuto…" I just her Tadase in the background when Ikuto hung up.

I glared at him

"What?" He acted so innocent

Ikuto's PVO

I gave Amu's My very best innocent look

"What time is it?" She asked

I looked at Amu's phone, the bright light showed 6.10 AM

"Ten past six"

"I better get going home, so I can get showered and changed ready for school"

No she isn't ; I moved to my door and pushed it shut before she tried to leave

"Your not leaving, if you remember I told you parent I'll take you home today and your having a day off of school"

She gave me the oh-no-you-didn't look, she tried to get her hand on the door knob so she could open the door

I grabbed her wrist and pulled her close

She blushed, which I couldn't help but smile at.

Tadase's PVO

What the hell ? Ikuto and Amu ?

Well maybe he did just take her in being nice, is that possible ?

But it's a school day ?

I will ask Amu at school later.

"Tadase ?"

"Yeah"

"I doesn't matter, I was just seeing if you were up for school, you can go on that Itayly trip, we have enough money for you"

"Okaii, thanks"

What's going on with Amu lately ??

Amu's PVO

Let's Recap:

- I got beaten up by a obsessive fan of my Boyfriend

- Passed out and woke up at my boyfriend's house

- Went back to sleep, resting my head on my boyfriend's chest

- Now my boyfriends not letting me go to school

Wow I said boyfriend in every single one of them. So now we are sat in his kitchen eating cereal; and his mother and sister are still asleep.

"What's up?" Ikuto asked; his eyes were soft, he was really concerned

"Nothing"

And of course he raised his eyebrow looking at me; how does he know when I am lying ?

"Fine I am just thinking about Saaya, what about if she tells someone about us ? Teacher/ student relationship, there would be trouble"

Ikuto stood up and leaned across the table and grabbed both of my hand about to say something.

but I leaned in and planted a kiss on his lips; he didn't react to start off with

But then he released one of his hands and brushed my cheek before placing it on the back of the neck to pull the kiss deeper.

I had to gasp for air, he rested his forehead on mine

"I better get you home"

"Okaii"

I stood up putting my dish in the sink and grabbed my stuff; Ikuto was waiting at the front door for me.

He locked up behind us and we headed down the street. Hand in Hand.

we took the long way to my house; a nice long walk

When we reached my house it was about 10 AM.

Ikuto gave me a quick kiss on my cheek and whispered "See you soon" and smiled and walked away.

I walked in to the house and my mum bombarded me with questions, making sure I was okaii and seeing if the massive bruise on my face hurt. Massive bruise ??

I looked in the mirror

Where Saaya punched me a bruise was forming and god it was going to be massive. Damn.

I decided to ask my mum about the Italy trip; she couldn't say yes any faster

She said it would be a great learning oppotunity for me

I can't wait it's going to be amazing

* * *

Heyy people =)

Please review

I know it's short and maybe not my best chapter

But the Italy trip's coming up soon, thats going to be good. I hope

So that's going to be inspired by the Italy trip I went on with school last year =)


	20. 2 am in the morning ?

Heyy thanks for the reviews

Okaii =) I have decided for every chapter in this little space I am going to put a random saying, just for FUN =)

1) Never go to bed Angry, stay up and plot your revenge ;)

If anyone's got any good one's tell me and i will put them up =)

* * *

Amu's PVO

Well the last couple of weeks have passed by fast, faster than I expected. Go to school early to meet up with Ikuto, try to keep our relationship a secret; which is working.

I have just finished packing for Italy and I am going to bed soon; although it's 7pm because I have to meet outside school for 2 am. Can't wait.

'_Beep beep'_ my phone went of

_**Heyy Amu**_

_**Wuu2 ?**_

_**Finished packing ??**_

_**Tadase**_

I pressed each button quickly; I have immense texting skills

_**Yeah I have **_

_**I am just going 2 bed now**_

_**I am not a morning person, so I need as much sleep as I can**_

_**Lol **_

_**Amu**_

I pressed send and moved my suitcase off of my bed and put my alarm to go off at 1 am; Damn.

I shut my curtains, turned off my light and tried to make my room as dark as possible, so I can get to sleep. I am so excited

I drifted slowly off to sleep.

…………………………….

I woke up to the buzzing sound of my alarm clock

It took me a while to realise that I am going to be on a plane to Italy at 9.30; Oh my god. First time I have ever been on a plane.

I quickly rose out of bed and looked in the mirror I had major bed head.

"Okaii, it's 5 past 1, I get a quick shower and have a little breakfast, I should be in the car by quart to 2 which would be brilliant" I whispered to myself

I was so nervous.

I grabbed my clothes and walked into the bath room; nobody was up yet.

I took a quick shower and got dressed into my 3 ¼ Jeans and my pink top and my white cardigan.

I went down stairs mum already had breakfast waiting for me; god she is awesome

"Hey, sweetie ready ? Everything packed"

I picked up a slice of toast and nodded

"Good" Dad came down stairs holding my suitcase

"So is this ready to be put in the car ?" He asked

I swallowed the piece of toast and nodded; taking another bite.

I looked at the clock, it was 20 to 2 which wasn't bad to be honest.

"I am just going to get my bag out of my bedroom, the one that's got my Ipod and phone in" I told mum.

Running upstairs I heard Miki and Su and Dia and Ran shout after me, as soon as I got to my room I picked up my bag and turned to them

"Yeah, what's up" I asked

"nothing" Su whispered

I know when she is lying

"Erm…." Miki whispered after

What's up with them ?

"Can we come with you?" Ran asked

I couldn't help but laugh

"Of course, you can" I answered "Every other guardian characters coming"

They all looked at me and blushed in embarrassment.

"Amu, time to go" Mum shouted up

I looked back into my room making sure I haven't forgot anything and ran downstairs, out of the door and into the car.

Ikuto's PVO

I hate getting up early; I really do.

Well my job is to put all the suitcases into the coach while all the kids got on and sat comfortably; yay

"Ikuto ?" Yoru whispered in my ear

"What ?" I whispered

"Is everyone coming ? Like Ran, Su, Dia, Miki, Pepe and everyone ?"

"Yeah why ?"

I glanced up at him; blushing

"Nothing" He whispered and floated away; weird

Amu's PVO

Well dad parked just outside the school gates, you can see the coach and Ikuto piling the suitcases in.

Mr Amakawa came up to me and ticked me off a sheet

"So Amu Hinamori" I said scanning the sheet he must have found my name and ticked it off "Take your suitcase to Ikuto and he will put it in the coach"

"Okaii" I said smiling as Mr Amakawa walked away, I turned to my parents "Okaii, I will see you when I get back, Bye" I hugged mum and she kissed me in the cheek then I hugged dad.

I walked with my suitcase to the coach and pushed it gently in front of Ikuto, he didn't look up he was too busy trying to fit all the suitcases in.

"Good morning" I whispered in his ear and of course that got him to look up

"Morning" He whispered with a smile on his face, the kind of smile that make girls melt inside. He placed my suitcase in and looked at me "excited ?"

"A bit……. Well A lot" I answered smiling back

"Amu ?" I turned to see Rima fetching her suitcase

"Hey, you ready then ?" I asked

"Yeah, wanna get on the coach then ?" She asked passing her suitcase to Ikuto

"Sure"

I walked on the coach with Rima, having one backwards glance at Ikuto who was still smiling at me.

Me and Rima decided to sit at the side of Tadase and Nagihiko and they were sat behind Kukai; yes Kukai, he is the year above us but he is also on this trip, to bad Yaya's year below us. Everyone was on board.

We were sat near the front, Ikuto sat in front of me and Rima and Mr Amakawa told us his little speech, saying how we should behave and we represent our school, blah, blah, blah.

The teacher arrangement swapped round it was just Ikuto and Amakawa taking us, mainly because it was a smaller group than they thought that came but also that our original teacher is sick.

"one more thing, Just have fun" Amakawa said before sitting down next to Ikuto.

The whole coach cheered.

We were on our way.

* * *

Heyy what do you think ??

I haven't updated this week, because I have been busy

But I promise that I will try and up date every week if not every couple of days =)

So here's a question:

Who should I put Yoru with ?

-Miki

-Ran

-Su

-Dia

- Temari

Please review and tell me what you think =)


	21. The plane seating arrangement

Heyy thanks for the reviews and you have all said

Yoru and Miki =)

Which do you like ? Miru or Yoiki ? Please review =)

2) There's a light at the end of every tunnel, just prey it's not a train =)

* * *

Amu's PVO

Well the Coach trip to the airport wasn't that long or it didn't seem that long.

I was listening to my Ipod the whole way there, looking out of the window and sometimes, glancing at Ikuto.

We parked up at the airport and we got off the coach in a orderly fashion; well kind of.

Ikuto unloaded all the suitcases out of the coach and everyone collected there's.

We all walked into the beginning part and Amakawa went in front to show them the school passport and each one of us put our suitcase to be weighed and to be taken away; cool.

We walked into a shopping area to buy crap to take on the plane with us.

Firstlt all went to the food court area, I just got a drink while everyone else got some breakfast.

I walked to the biggest table and coincidently Ikuto was on the table next to mine on his own waiting for Amakawa.

I sat in the seat closest to him. Looking over at the queue, Tadase and everyone was near the back.

"So you nervous yet ?"

I looked at Ikuto "Maybe"

He laughed at me "Don't worry, if anything happens I will be here to protect you"

I was about to say something when Rima and Nagihiko came and sat down.

He will protect me, wow.

"How come your not eating anything ??" Nagihiko asked

"I had some breakfast at home"

"Really so your not having anything ?" Asked Kukai as he sat next to me, Tadase on the end. I looked over Tadase and saw a Ben & Jerry's and I suddenly fancied some Ben & Jerry's ice cream. At 4 Am in the morning, that's not normal.

"I am just going to get some ice cream" I said standing up

"Ice cream ?" Tadase looked at me, a confused expression

"Why not ?"

I walked to Ben & Jerry's and got in the queue, I felt eyes on me, I glanced to see who it was. Ikuto was sat staring at me, he winked at me which caused me to smile back.

I was at the front of the queue and asked for Chocolate fudge brownie.

Back at the table everyone was giving me dirty looks

"What ?" I asked, pulling the best innocent face possible

They all laughed; this was going to be fun.

We all went to the shop an got sweets for the plane:

Kuaki - Fruit Pastels

Me - Haribo's

Tadase - A plain old lolly

Nagihiko - Stawberry Pencil's

Rima - Haribo's

Once again, having sweet's at this time, is really not normal.

Me and Rima went to the bathroom, before going for the plane, we were at the mirror's brushing our hair

"Hey, Amu?"

"Yeah"

"..... Never mind"

"You have said something now Rima, you need to finnish"

"Okaii, What do you think of Nagihiko?"

" He's a good friend why ?" I looked at Rima and then Clicked on "Oh, you mean you like him, nut your not sure ?"

"What makes you say that" Rima's cheeks tinted pink

" Call it girls intuition"

"I just don't think he likes me back"

"I really thinks he does"

Rima looked at me, I smiled and said "Just wait, he needs to figure out that the boys alway's have to make the first move, It's a Rule"

Rima Laughed at me. We went to meet up with the rest of the group.

………………………..

We were getting on this coach thing to take us to the plane, it was jammed pack. I was squished, Ikuto was standing behind me; really close, almost touching, talking to Amakawa. I turned to Rima.

"The plane seats are set in three's" She said

"Okaii and there are five of us, who wants to sit with who ?" I asked

" I will sit with Rima" Nagihiko whispered, I glanced at Rima and smiled, I saw a slight blush in her cheek.

"I'll sit with Amu" Tadase said, looking at me; I smiled at him.

"I'll sit with Nagihiko and Rima, I want to talk to Nagihiko" Kukai said, raising his hand.

The bus came to a sudden stop, I slipped backwards into Ikuto, I looked into his eyes and smiled as he steadied me. Not trying to make anything too obvious; especially since Amakawa was watching.

We all got off of the Coach. Amakawa brought us all to one side and said that we need to get into groups of three to sit on the plane. At the end there were two groups of two and Ikuto and Amakawa. Ikuto came to me and Tadase.

"Is it okaii to sit with you two ?" I asked in the politest way.

"Sure i don't mind, what abour you Tadase"

"Fine" Tadase walked off in front for a bit, He seemed pissed off

Ikuto looked at me and smiled, he took a step closer and whispered " I am sitting next to you, not him"

Climbing on to the plane felt weird. I seems massive, when you see them flying over they look tiny but it's actually, massive.

We found some seats. Ikuto at the window, me in the middle and Tadase at the isle. God this was going to be a long plane ride.

The air hostess came and did all the safety rules. Ikuto was gawking at her, I slapped his arm. His gase fell to mine; giving me an innocent smile.

I shook my head at him, He glanced up to Tadase who wasn't looking and then planted a kiss on my cheek and whispered "Your my girl, don't you forget"

I smiled at him before looking at Tadase, making sure he didn't notice

Tadase was talking to Kukai, who was was also on the Isle next to him.

We took off. Tadase was telling me about how when we get to a certain height our ear get clogged so we need to pop them. For some reason, it freaked me out.

But anyway, on my first plane, sat next to my boyfriend/ teacher (secret relationship) and my friend (who loves me), what could go wrong.

* * *

I have got Amazing Ideo's for the future, but getting the down on paper is the problem =)

Please review x


	22. Hotel Klein Wien

Heyy thanks for the comments everyone =) ur awesome XD

123-Markham-123 (Shannon) has giving me some cute scene's between Amu and Ikuto (which is unbelievable after the last review she left :S)

3) DRINK COFFEE !! Do dumb things faster with more energy =)

* * *

Amu's PVO

Well Half an hour has past, most people are falling to sleep; told you i am not a morning person, most people are n't. Tadase is asleep at the side of me.

"You should get some sleep as well you know ?" Ikuto whispered

"Maybe"

"Seriously, there is a lot of walking to do and we don't want moody non-morning kids"

"Okaii"

Fine I might as well everyone else is. I laid back on my seat and tried to fall asleep. Ikuto draped his arm over my shoulder and pulled me to lean on him.

"Better ?"

"Yeah" I answered smiling at him. I closed my eyes and tried to get to sleep

Ikuto's PVO

I am not a morning person at all. Well I ended up with sitting with kiddie king and Amu.

"You should get some sleep as well you know" I told her

"Maybe"

"Seriously, there is a lot of walking to do and we don't want moody non-morning kids"

"okaii"

She tried to settle in to her seat. I looked at Tadase to make sure he was asleep and then over at Kukai and Nagihiko and Rima, non of them was looking; good.

I placed my arm over her shoulder and pulled her to lean on me "Better?"

"Yeah" She answered with her cute smile.

I rested my head on the window frame, looking out over the clouds.

Slowly drifting to sleep.

Amu's PVO

Well I tried to get to sleep: I couldn't

Note to self: Never eat ice cream before going to sleep, Ever

I was still leaning on Ikuto, I just feel secure. I looked at the window; I wonder what it's like out there; first time on a plane, need to look out of the window.

I carefully lifted Ikuto's arm from round me and made sure Tadase was asleep before I leaned over Ikuto to look out of the window.

Wow, amazingly weird I mean all I can see is clouds but it's awesome.

The plane jerked and i slipped onto Ikuto's lap which obviously woke him. I steadied myself and looked at him. Not realising how close my face was to his.

His resting on the edge of the window, me looking at him about 3 inches away.

He looked shocked to see me, until he smiled and started to lean in.

Closer

Closer

Closer

Closer

Closer

Closer

Closer

Closer

Closer

"Amu what are you doing?" Damn I know that voice, I turned slightly, Tadase was awake. Shit !!

"Yes miss Amu, what on earth are you doing?" I turned to Ikuto, I let out a small giggle (not sure if either of them heard it) I wanted to laugh. I took a deep breath to hold it in

"I just wanted to look out of the window, Never been on a plane before and it is amazing"

I steadied myself and sat back down fully. Still holding in my laughter. Tadase stood up to go to the toilet.

As soon as her was out of sight, I laughed.

"What?"

"You"

"Why ?"

"Because you tried your best innocent voice"

"Yeah, well you was leaning over me, that could give many interpretations to people"

"Well I just wanted to look out of the window"

"yeah, okaii"

"I did, only to look out of the window"

"Okaii, I believe you" Tadase came back and sat down.

I heard Ikuto whisper "not" So i slapped him. then turned to talk to Tadase and Kukai

Ikuto's PVO

Well waking up to see Amu leaning over me was, shocking.

Then Tadase woke up; spoiling my almost kiss with Amu.

As soon as Tadase left for the toilet, Amu burst out with laughter, which made me laugh.

She is trying to make me believe that she leant over me to look out of the window.

"I did, only to look out of the window"

"Okaii, I believe you"

Tadase came back to sit down

"Not" I muttered under my breath.

Of course she heard me and she slapped my arm.

This trip's going to be fun.

Amu's PVO 

The rest of the plane trip seemed to pass quickly.

Next thing I knew I was climbing off onto Italian land =)

We walked in to the conveyer belt where the suitcases come round and you have to pull you own off. Tadase and Kukai got there's first.

Mine came round, I was about to grab it but then a hand got it for me; Ikuto.

"Thanks" I whispered pulling mine away.

…………….

Everyone got there suitcases and we headed for the coach, every sign was in Italian

God it's weird.

On the coach I sat with Rima. We discussed all the signs trying to find out what they mean. we got none right because Ikuto told us the right answer to every one, every single time; show off.

We got to the hotel. Klein Wien hotel, overlooking the sea, it was beautiful..

Omg the elevator is tiny and Amakawa said we can't use it, because it may not be safe.

So each and everyone one of us had to lug our suitcase up 5 flights of stairs to the main reception, why ??

Why do they put the reception on the 5th floor.

Damn my suitcase is heavy.

I was right at the back, every one was pulling there suitcases up extremely easily.

I am so weak.

Rima was pulling her suitcase up so easily.

Ikuto stopped on one step and let everyone pass. Why ??

I got up too that step.

Ikuto took my suitcase off of me and started lugging it up for me as well as lugging his own.

"You don't have to" I whispered walking next to him

"I know" He whispered smiling "I just want to"

"Thanks" I smiled.

Leaning and kissed him on the cheek. "your the best"

"I know" He gave me his cheeky smile, which would make any girl melt inside.

* * *

Hey

Please review =)

Ikuto being sweet XD whatcha think ??


	23. Rima finds out

Heyy thanks for the comments =)

Omg 170 Reviews

You guys are amazing =)

4) If You Love Someone, Set Them Free. Then Run Like Hell, 'Cos They'll Call The Police And You'll Get Charged With Kidnapping :l

* * *

Amu's PVO

We made our way all the way to the roof, it's a massive terrace. A beautiful view of the ocean.

"Okaii class, who need to sort out who your sharing you rooms with?" Amakawa started "You need to be in groups of four"

I looked at Rima "I'm with you" I whispered

"Hell yea" we High fived.

Then we realised each of the other groups; crap

A groups of four girls and 2 groups of three boys. Then Saaya and Miaka and me and Rima left. This means that I will have to be in the same room as Saaya and Miaka. Seriously this can't happen.

I glanced at Ikuto, he was looking at me worried. I gave him my best Help-Me-Please Look, He nodded and went to talk to Amakawa.

They were talking for about 5 minutes, 5 Agonizing minutes.

Then Ikuto disappeared.

When Ikuto came back he brought all the keys. He held two in his left hand and four in his right. As soon as the boy's and the group of girls grabbed there keys he came over to me and Rima

"Here" He passed me a key that was in his left hand "It's for a two bedroom suite, you and Rima don't have to share with Saaya and Miaka"

"Thanks Ikuto" I whispered, a slight blush reached my cheek.

Me and Rima made our way to our room, It seems nice. Ikuto once again carried my bag down the stairs; he is sooo sweet.

Omg, we had a balcony. Not a pretty balcony looking over the sea, one looking over a stupid green house; how beautiful.

"Okaii girl's you have 10 minutes to nosy at the room then meet everyone down stair we are going to look around" Ikuto told us before he disappeared.

I went on to the balcony. There was a chair that's is. Yay.

"Something's going on there" Rima said following me out

"What are you on about?"

"I am on about you and Ikuto"

"I have no idea what you are talking about ?"

"Okaii, I'll play along, but just know we are friends, you can tell me anything and I will keep it a secret"

I looked at Rima. I really want to tell her.

'_**knock knock' **_

Ikuto was at the door "come on girl's, time to go"

"Okaii" We shouted.

We headed out, I gave Rima the key. I don't trust myself at all.

We walked down the street, round the corner. There was a shop; Italian shop.

Amakawa let us all go in me and Rima decided to buy some water and loads of sweets.

When we were talking everyone around us was glancing at us; so weird. After everyone got something, we carried on walking. We came to a little centre with cute little shops. Amakawa gave us half an hour to look around the shops.

Me and Rima went to this little jewellery shop, it's so cute.

There was this gorgeous ring sooo cute. It has as a little heart and it's gold; so beautiful. After we spent 20 minutes gawking at jewellery. We went to a ice cream shop and I got a lemon slush; god it's gorgeous.

Rima went to talk to Nagihiko, she so likes him.

I went to Ikuto, he just finnish talking to Amakawa.

Amakawa went to get a drink.

"Hey" I said

"Hey, so having fun ?"

"Yeah, what about you ?"

"Yeah"

"Ikuto, thanks again for helping me with my suitcase and making sure I am not in a room with Saaya, you're the best"

"Yeah, I know"

"Okaii, don't get too big headed"

He gave me his sexiest smile. "Okaii everyone, lets head back to the hotel" Amakawa shouted. I started to walk.

Ikuto grabbed my arm and whispered "Wait, walk at the back with me"

"Okaii" I smiled.

Ikuto's PVO

I pulled Amu to walk with me at the back of the group.

"Hey Ikuto"

"Yeah"

"You know like we are keeping our relationship a secret because of the whole student/teacher"

"Yeah ?"

"could I tell Rima, she is catching on"

I looked at her and smiled

"if you want, I honestly don't mind, you're my girlfriend that's all that matters"

I saw her cheeks burn up; Bright red.

We got back to the hotel it was tea time (Dinner time in America I think ?) it was pasta with some kind of sauce.

Amu's PVO 

Well eating this pasta; disgusting.

Thank god me and Rima bought unhealthy snacks. I think they are what I am going to be surviving on for the next couple of days.

We all went to our rooms; everyone went on there Balcony's all the stars were out.

God it was beautiful.

Rima came out of the shower, I walked into the room to talk to her.

"Hey Rima"

"what's up ?"

"You know the Ikuto thing, you asked me earlier ?"

"Oh yea" She sat up, really Interested

"Okaii, you have to promise you won't tell anyone, no one at all"

"Okaii I promise"

I looked at her "Pinkie Promise"

We linked a little fingers "Okaii" I smiled

"There is something going between me and Ikuto, we are kinda……. Dating"

I looked up to see Rima intrigued in the story.

"Omg, you with Ikuto ? He is a teacher"

"I know that's why nobody can know !"

"Okaii, okaii I promised"

I smiled at her and hugged her "Thanks, so what about you and Nagihiko?"

"i Have no idea, what you are talking about ?"

"I just played that card, so what's happening with him?"

"I dunno, yeah i like him, but he doesn't seem to notice me"

"Oh, he totally likes you" That caused her to blush; big time

'_Bring Bring' _My phone went off

_**Heyy babe,**_

_**Meet me on the roof**_

_**If you can **_

_**Ikuto x**_

I couldn't help but smiled. Rima leaned over me "Oh my god! You have to go" She shouted over my shoulder.

"Shhh" I whispered.

"You have to go, don't worry if anyone comes I will cover for you I promise"

"Thanks"

I went into the bathroom to change into something cute and i brushed my hair. walking back out.

"How do i look ?" Rima looked at me.

"Beautiful" She smiled at me

I smiled back and exited the room.

A romantic night under the stars in Italy. With Ikuto.

* * *

Heyy once again thanks for all the comment, your all amazing.

On my profile page there is the link to the hotel website, have a look ;)

Please review once again =)

Ikuto and Amu's romantic night, next chapter =)


	24. Amuto secret meeting

Hey Guys,

Thanks a lot for all the reviews =)

5) The last thing I want to do is hurt you =) But that's still on the list =D

* * *

Amu's PVO

I was actually excited to spend to quality time with Ikuto. It's a whole lot better now that Rima knows and she can cover for me. I climbed the stairs to the roof terrace, the sky is not fully dark yet. It's a slight pink colour; it's gorgeous. I walk round the corner, looking out over the sea, the sun is setting, what a beautiful sight. Ikuto's not here yet ??

"Where is he?" I whispered to myself. Just then Something came from behind me and grabbed me, I screamed but the person placed their hand over my mouth.

Ikuto's PVO

I sneaked up on Amu and grabbed her. When I did she screamed; loud. I put my hand over her mouth and whispered in her ear "Do you really want to give us away ?"

I felt her relax under my grasp, I let go and she turned to face me "Your awful, you know that"

She walked off to the end of the terrace and rested on the fencing, looking over the sea; she looks gorgeous.

I followed her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Yeah well, you still love me"

Amu's PVO

I honestly can't believe Ikuto jumped out at me like that, he scared the crap out of me. Of course he followed me, he gently placed his arms around me and whispers "Yeah well, you still love me"

He gently pressed his lips to my neck. It made me tingle inside.

"I can't help but love you" I sighed, He laughed.

"So what excuse did you use to come and see me then ?"

"None actually, Rima knows, she actually encouraged me to come and she said she will cover for me"

I looked over the sea "God it's beautiful"

Ikuto turned my head so our eyes met and whispered "Your beautiful" My heart just stopped, especially when he planted a soft kiss on my lips; it felt like the whole world just stopped moving. He pulled away too soon, for my liking and walked to the plastic sun-bed/chair thing.

He motioned for me to join him "It's won't hold the both of us you know" but of course he didn't listen, he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. He laid on the sun-bed/chair thing first. Then pulled me to drape over him. Felt so perfect, fitted so perfectly.

I looked into his eyes and leaned in for another kiss, he reacted straight away.

I raised my arms and put them around his neck making the kiss deeper. He put his arms around my back pulling me close.

It's like nothing can ruin this moment.

His hand rubbed gently on my back; I gasped.

He reacted with a small moan at the back of his throat. We both pulled away for air.

"Okaii, that's as far as we will ever go" He said smiling, Stroking the back of my hair. I rested my head on his chest. Looking at the night sky.

Stars all so bright. A shooting star passed above.

"Did you see that shooting star" I asked Ikuto

"Yeah, you know you can make a wish on a shooting star?"

"Yeah ?"

"Make one then"

I looked up at him "I don't need one, I am perfectly happy"

He smiled at me; kissing me on the forehead he whispered "Get some sleep, first full day in Italy tomorrow, going to be busy"

"Okaii" I rested my head back on his chest; slowly falling out of consciousness.

Ikuto's PVO

Oh my lord, that kiss was breath taking.

Never thought me and Amu would be this close.

I looked down, she was fast asleep, she looks adorable.

Looking up at the sky, I saw another shooting star.

A wish on a shooting star. I looked down at Amu, I wouldn't wish a thing.

I stroked her hair and she whispered "Ikuto" she was asleep, I didn't think she talked in her sleep, she never has done.

10 minutes passed and now I think I should take Amu back to her room.

I sat up gently, trying not to wake her. Picking her up was easy I had no idea she was this light, I thought she was heavier.

Oh wait……. Thank god she can't read minds, I'd probably regret saying that.

I walked down the steps, stopping at the bottom, I heard speaking, it was Kiddie king with that other dude, what's his face ……. Kukai.

I shouldn't listen in, but what the hell, why not ?

"What are you on about Tadase ?"

"I am talking about Amu, she hasn't been herself lately"

"I have no idea what you are talking about, she seems normal to me"

"When I was sitting with her on the plane, when I woke up she looked like she was about to kiss Ikuto and claims that she just wanted to look out of the window"

"yeah well maybe she did, It was her first plane ride after all"

"Yeah but ……… Hey Kukai wait"

And with that everything went quiet. I checked to make sure they were gone before I stepped out with Amu. I walked to her door, gently knocked.

Rima opened, when she saw Amu snuggled in my arms she smiled "Good night?"

"Yeah actually" I smiled "She was tired and fell asleep, you should get some sleep as well you know, big day tomorrow"

I laid Amu on her bed; which Rima pointed out for me. I moved a piece of hair from her eye's.

Rima went into the bathroom, I think It was to give me a bit of time.

I gently kissed her on her lips and whispered "Night Amu"

I got up and went to the door "I am going now Rima"

Then I left and went to my room which was actually across from Amu's, how convenient.

* * *

Hey please review

Was it adorable enough ? Amuto momento =)

Is Tadase getting close to the secret ?


	25. Forgetting to pick up the Key

Hey thanks for all the reviews

You guys are the best, when you review I want to write even more. So please don't stop reviewing, if you reviewed one chapter please review another i do read them and i really do appreciate you guys for commenting =)

I am planning on doing another cute Amuto fan fiction using the plot of the new Disney movie Starstruck (but with a slightly different plot for the later on chapters ) what do you think ?? i love the movie and i love Amuto

* * *

Amu's PVO

I woke up to Rima shouting the time in my ear. I may become death. I looked at her, she was already dressed.

"You do realise we have 10 minutes to be dressed and down for breakfast" She said

"Shit"

"Language Amu"

"Oh sorry, Damn ! Better ?"

I scrambled out of bed and ran into the bathroom, pulling on my White Shorts and Mint top. Rima shouted through the door "I am going and I will leave the keys on your bed remember to pick them up"

"Okaii"

After I washed my face and ran into the bedroom, I ran straight out and down the stairs into the dining room.

The choices for Breakfast weren't massive. I picked up a bowl of cornflakes and a hot chocolate and went to sit with Rima and everyone.

"Hey"

"Hey" Tadase looks up "Where have you been"

Before I could speak Rima butted in "She was in bed, she stayed awake after curfew, you naughty girl" I glared at her and she put on her sweetest smile and mouthed _'tell me what happened later' _I just smiled.

I think I am going to throw up " Are these out of date ?"

Kukai and Nagihiko Laughed "What?"

"You" Kukai said between laughs

Nagihiko looked at me and shook his head

I looked at them both "You two are …"

Rima finished me off "Radom, retarded, idiotic twins ?"

I looked at Rima and she had her eyes fixed on Nagihiko, who was looking at her straight back.

"Your nice" He said with a sweet/ sarcastic smile. I swear I saw Rima shiver.

After Breakfast we have 20 minutes to go back to our rooms and get our bags ready. Me and Rima were the first up, we couldn't eat the breakfast. We were going to eat the junk food we own in our room. I soon as we got to the door I realise what a Idiot I am

"Sh.. Cra.. Damn" I whispered

Rima looked at me and it didn't take her long to click on "OMG Amu I tell you once, only once to get the key and you have left it in there haven't you?"

God she knows me so well "Maybe"

Nagihiko walked round us into his room, which was next door. Rima looked at him "Nagihiko can I come into your room, so I can climb over your balcony onto ours so I can get inside because this idiot forgot to grab the keys"

He looked at me, trying to hold back the laughter burning up inside of him. He looked back at Rima "Sure, but I warn you it's is messy in here Kukai and Tadase are not the tidiest people around" He unlocked the door

"Yeah, blame it on Them two" Rima whispered sarcastically to me

"I heard that" Nagihiko shouted from the room

"Okaii, I'll go round and let you in Okaii ?"

"Yeah"

Rima's PVO

I cannot believe Amu forgot the key, the one time I ask her to get it. I walked into Nagihiko's, Kukai's and Tadase's room and god Nagihiko wasn't lying when her said it was untidy. There was clothes scattered all over the floor, how do they know who's is who's ?

Nagihiko was standing near the Balcony door slightly blushing "I told you it was messy"

"Yea, what did you do get into a fight over which bed you want to sleep in?"

He smiled his Sexy smile "Something like that"

I shook my head and made my way across the unknown. Something caught me under foot and I fell forward; Nagihiko was there to catch me before I made it to the floor. His arms around me, holding me in place sent a electric shock through my body. I looked up into his gorgeous eyes. Not realising how close our faces were.

I didn't want to move.

I got all my senses back together and stood up straight, Nagihiko's arms were still around me "Sorry" I whispered, looking down. I felt blush burn up into my cheek. He put his hand under my chin and pulled up my head, so our eyes met.

"Don't be sorry"

I honestly thought this was the perfect moment. Nagihiko's face moved closer to mine. We were about to kiss when we heard Kukai's voice from down the hall. We both parted, I looked away, I felt my cheeks burn brighter.

Nagihiko's PVO

I was just about to kiss Rima, I have never actually asked her if she liked me or not but she was blushing when I was holding her; I took it as a hint.

Damn it Kukai.

"Hey Nagihiko" Kukai started as he walked into the room. Then he saw Rima standing at the side of me. I just know he is about to say something. But Rima stopped him.

"Amu forgot to take our key out of the room, so we are locked out. I need to climb over the Balcony"

He looked at me and then at Rima "Okaii" He whispered with a smile. I just know I am going to get questioned later. Rima walked out to the end of the balcony where the cement wall slides down to waist height. I followed her out. I felt Kukai's eyes on us the whole time. Rima started to climb onto the narrow wall. I gave her my hand for support.

I really would hate to for her to get even a little scratch on her body.

God that sounded ....... Perverted

Rima's PVO

Nagihiko has held out his hand to me for support. He really is a nice guy. Damn it Kukai. I climbed over the waist high wall ( with Nagihiko's Help of course) As soon as I was over I turned back to Nagihiko, who was now leaning on the wall. I walked over to him and kissed him on his cheek and whispered "Thanks"

I ran off into the air conditioned room before he could see my tomato red cheeks.

Amu's PVO

I have been waiting out here for ages both Tadase and Kukai have passed now both asking the same question which kinda Pissed me off ! _'What have you done this time ?' _Why and How do they know it's me who has done something stupid. There is one person who hasn't come up, who I wanted.

"Hey, what are you doing ?" And this is the voice that I have longed to hear; Ikuto

"I am waiting for Rima to let me in"

"Why, did you forget to pick up the key?"

"Okaii, why does everyone think it's me who left the key ?"

"so it wasn't you?"

"no it was me, I am such an idiot" I said looking down. He lifted up my face and planted a soft kiss on my lips.

"Yeah but you're my Idiot" He hugged me, just as Rima opened the door

"Aww, Okaii break it up love birds, Amu you have 10 minutes to get your bag ready" Rima smiled. I pulled away from the hug and walked inside the room " See you later Ikuto" I smiled which he returned before disappearing into his room.

Just as the door shut, Rima bombarded me with questions.

"OMG, You and Ikuto, you look so cute together" Rima squealed "Anyways what happened last night with you two ?"

"Oh nothing much" I lied

"Oh come on, details girl" Rima insisted

"Okaii, we shared a Sun-bed/ Chair thing and looked up at the night sky, cuddling together, god it was romantic. There was a shooting star, I really wished the night never ended. But one thing I don't remember is coming back here."

"Oh yea, Ikuto carried you in, you fell asleep. He was so sweet. But then I walked into the bathroom because I think he wanted to give you a good night kiss" Rima said as she sat next to me.

"Aww he is sweet" I couldn't help but smile. I would never have expected me and Ikuto to be together as boyfriend and girlfriend. It was just seemed impossible with all the trouble we went through with Easter and everything. "By the way, when you opened the door you were blushing like hell. What happened ?"

"Nothing" Rima Stood up

"Oh come on, details girl" I insisted "You made me spill, now its your turn"

"Okaii, I tripped in his room because it was so messy and he caught me. We almost kissed, but Kukai voice came from the hall way so we both pulled away. Then Nagihiko helped me over the wall and to say thank, I kinda…… maybe kissed him on his cheek"

I looked at her, I would have never thought she would make the first move.

"Omg, You two totally like each other" I smiled.

"Maybe" She whispered picking up her backpack.

I grabbed my backpack and started packing up the thing I would need.

Then Ikuto knocked on the door shouting through "come on girl's, time to go"

"Yeah, were coming" I shouted back.

Me and Rima both walked out of the door. Rima Had the key this time. I have a feeling this trip is going to change a lot of things.

* * *

Hey what do you thing?

Please review =D

I wanted to Write a chapter on Rima/ Nagihiko's relationship =)

Please tell me if you think I should write another Amuto story ( What i talked about in the space at the top)


	26. Pompeii

Hey Thanks for the Reviews, you guys are awesome

Please read my other Amuto Fan fiction =) it's called **Amuto - Starstruck **

* * *

Amu's PVO

Well today's Pompeii Day.

We walked to the near by Train station. God it was weird. I had no idea what the person on the speaker was saying, it sounded Gibberish.

"il prossimo treno per Napoli sta tirando fino alla stazione di me, ripeto il prossimo treno per Napoli è pullinh fino alla stazione successiva." what the hell ??

Me and Rima looked at each other and burst into laughter. I looked at Ikuto and he was smiling at me. Then he shook his head.

5 Minutes passed. A train came to the platform. It was our train.

Apparently that was what that gibberish women was saying.

………………………………..............................

We got of At the Pompeii station. This is going to be fun.

We walked to the entrance of Pompeii and had a lecture off of Amakawa about the History and Importance of Pompeii. Then we were split into 2 groups. One group With Ikuto and the other with Amakawa. I slowly shuffled towards Ikuto, dragging Rima with me. She tried to wriggle from my grip, until she saw where I was moving to and she just smiled.

"Okaii" Amakawa shouted "Spilt off in to two groups"

Me and Rima grabbed Tadase, Nagihiko and Kukai. Two girls and one boy from Kukai's class above us joined.

"This is seven of us" I said "How many came altogether ?"

"14" Tadase said looking at me. "Exactly half"

"Okaii Guy" Ikuto shouted walking over to us "You're my group, we are going to start over there" He pointed to the right "Okaii, follow me"

He walked in front. Me and Rima followed soon after.

"Well, well, well" Rima started looking at me "I guess your enjoying this trip"

"What ?" I smiled and looked at Ikuto "Yeah, yeah I am"

We both giggled.

"What are you two giggling at ?" Nagihiko asks, Rima Trying to avoid eye contact.

"Nothing" I smiled

Ikuto stopped in front of a building, well what's left of a building, it still had all four walls and a entrance where the door use to be; but it had no roof. It had a random wall around waist height but it had 5 holes in the top.

"Well it looks like someone got bored and found a chain saw" Kukai whispered

It made me giggle.

"Believe it or not this place was a pub, the hole were filled up with wine or beer and the people who lived here dipped there glass in to here" Everyone seemed extremely interested. I took a picture of Kukai pretending to be drinking, god he's an idiot. Then I got him to take a picture of me and Rima. I walked up to Ikuto "Ikuto, could you take a picture of me and Rima and everyone please?"

"Sure"

I walked towards everyone Kukai got in between me and Rima placing his arms around up, Nagihiko went at the other side of Rima and Tadase stood at the other side of me. Ikuto took the picture.

Tadase and Nagihiko and Kukai walked off in front, I was about to follow them when Rima pulled me back.

"Now it's time for a picture of the love birds" She whispered smiling "Ikuto come and stand with Amu"

Ikuto walked over and stood behind me wrapping my hands around my waist.

"Okaii, smile" Rima whispered as she took the Picture. "Aww cute"

I blushed and grabbed the camera and I have to admit, it was cute.

We walked around a bit more then we entered then coliseum wow.

"This is the place where the gladiators fought for public amusement, also this place was where the animal hunts and executions were held as well. The coliseum was capable of seating 50, 000 people" Ikuto was telling us.

Wow 50, 000 people. Again i took some pictures

We walked out to a couple of benches and had our pack lunches, what the Hotel made. They were just as bad as the breakfast and Tea last night. Uh- awful

"Wow, I didn't think it could get any worse" I whispered. I was just about to throw it all away when I caught a glance of Ikuto giving me his Don't-Even-Think-About-It-Look. I shrugged and threw it away any way. God I am hungry. I didn't eat tea last nigh, didn't have breakfast this morning and now I am not having dinner. I am staving myself, I can't eat it though it's disgusting.

When everyone was finished we made our way to the body's. When they have been digging up Pompeii they found body's covered in cement. It's amazing though. They were real people

Looking through the glass at the body's made you feel weird because when they died they didn't know that it was a volcano erupting they just thought it was the gods; who apparently got angry at them.

I walked to stand with Ikuto who was looking at an old Gladiator statue.

"Hey" I whispered

"Hey, I saw you throw your dinner away"

"in my defence It's was disgusting"

He smile at me.

I turned to look at what everyone was doing. Kukai pissing off Tadase and Nagihiko flirting with Rima.

I started to feel weird kind of dizzy, everything was going blurry; odd.

"Ikuto" I whispered.

I was unconscious before I saw him look at me.

Ikuto's PVO

I heard Amu whisper mine name in a shaky voice. She fell, I caught her just in time before she hit the floor. She was unconscious

"Amu!"

Crap !!

My group all gathered round. Tadase was here first, go figure.

"What Happened!" He shouted

"If I knew do you think I'd be this worried"

I carefully picked her up. Tadase was glaring at me, which I was ignoring.

He was about to speak when Rima butted in "We need to find Amakawa"

"Yeah"

We walked to where we went first. Since we swapped round. He was there.

He looked up alerted. "What Happened ?!"

"I dunno, she just passed out, I'd better take her back to the hotel"

"Yeah, we all need …"

"No you guy stay, I'll take her back to the Hotel, you haven't all seen everything yet"

"I'm not sure Ikuto"

"It will be fine, I know which train and I can Understand Italian" he looked at me for a while and finally gave in.

"Fine, Ikuto's group your with us now"

Amakawa gathered my group. Tadase was still giving me dead eyes; once again I ignored then. Rima came up to me "Will she be Okaii ?"

"Yeah I think, she needs some food down her, I better be going"

"Okaii, don't do anything perverted"

"I am her Boyfriend, why would I do such a thing" I whispered into Rima's ear.

I walked out of Pompeii and to the train station, I didn't have to wait long for the train to come.

………………………………...........................

I went to a little shop, I might have looked a little weird carrying a girl but I needed to get her something to eat, what she will eat

Back at the Hotel 

Carrying Amu up 6 flights of stair's wasn't actually that bad.

I brought her to my room and laid her on my bed. I dropped my backpack down.

She looked peaceful.

I decided to get a quick shower before she woke up.

Amu's PVO

My head ??

I slowly opened my eyes, I was looking at a ceiling. I am almost certain I was in Pompeii talking with Ikuto ?? OMG.

I sat up and looked round I was in some ones room, definitely not mine. Crap

Water running in the bathroom suddenly stopped. Ikuto walked out, SHIRTLESS. His hair was soaked falling flatly in front of his eyes. He looked HOT !

That made me relax. In a non-perverted way.

"What happened ?" I whispered, my voice sounded croaky. He Sat on the edge of the bed, looking at me.

"You tell me, you fell unconscious on me. You should have eaten you dinner you know"

I smiled "Maybe"

He got off the bed to fetch a bag. It had descent stuff to eat. "Eat something in here"

I smiled and picked out a packet of crisps (Potato chips in America) "Your a life saver Ikuto"

I moved over so he could sit on the bed with me. He sat resting his head on the wall. He reached out for me putting his arm around my waist, pulling me in, I rested my head on his bare chest, he felt so warm.

"Don't scare me like that" He whispered.

I went through the pack of crisps fast. "I'm sorry"

I looked up into his eyes. I saw there and then that he was seriously extremely worried.

He covered it up well, with his sexy smile.

I leaned in and kiss him.

I pulled back and smiled "That's my I'm-extremely-sorry Kiss"

"Really, well it needs to be a lot better than that"

I sat up on to my hands and knees and kissed him again, this time he deepen the kiss placing his hands on my back and pulled me in; close, a hot sensation washed over me, my heart stopped, I swear it did. I raised my hand, putting my body weight on him and entangled my hands in his damp hair. I didn't want this to end. But I needed air, Ikuto didn't want to pull away I could tell, the way he was holding me so close and tight. I couldn't breath; I gasped into his mouth. He pulled away almost suddenly pressing his head to mine. He was blushing.

"So how was that ?" I asked

"A whole lot better" He smiled.

_'Knock Knock'_

I got up first and walked to the door, good job, no one could see Ikuto on the bed from the door. I opened it. Rima was standing there.

"OMG" she hugged me tight "are you Okaii ?"

"I am fine, don't worry" I smiled

"What's been happening with you and Ikuto ? Your blushing well bad" She Smirked.

Ikuto came round the corner "Could you shut the door there's a draft"

Guess what ? He was still Shirtless. Rima smiled. Just about to speak i glared at her "Don't even go there Rima" I whispered "So what's everyone doing ?"

"We have an hour to go back to out rooms. I kinda got here first so I snuck up on the elevator, I had a feeling you and Ikuto would be up to something" She gave her cheeky smile once again

"Rima, what do you think we'd be doing, you do realise I am 16 don't you ?"

"Yeah, still" She smiled "Any way you should come and get a shower we are going to Sorrento later"

She walked across to our door and unlocked it "Okaii"

I turned to Ikuto "Why, why did you walk out Shirtless ?" he smiled

"I felt like it and you love me Shirtless and you know it"

He pulled me in for a little kiss

"Yeah" I sighed and walked into my room for a shower.

* * *

Hey

Please review xx


	27. Sorrento 1

Hey

Here's the next Chapter =)

* * *

Amu's PVO

I got a quick shower, the cool water brushing against my skin soothed me. I got out and put on my 3 ¼ jeans and a lemon top. Stepping out onto out Balcony where Rima was sunbathing.

"So what happen with you and you know who?" I knew this was coming

"Nothing" i sat down on the edge of the wall.

"Yeah right, tell me"

"Okaii, but I won't bore you with details, we just had a little Make-out session" I smiled. remembering Ikuto arm wrapped around me securely.

"ew, Kissing Ikuto ?" Rima pretended to gip

"Ha-ha, I think he's hot "

"I can not believe I have just said that out loud" Rima Whispered.

I went back inside to dry my hair.

'_Knock Knock' _

"you girl's ready?" Ikuto asked when I opened the door.

"Yeah"

Tadase and Nagihiko walked pass Ikuto and looked at me "Are you Okaii ?" Tadase asked

"Yeah" I smiled "Come on Rima"

Ikuto stayed at the door waiting for us. Rima went out first and ran to catch up with Nagihiko and Tadase. I grabbed my bag and shut the door. Ikuto walked with me down the stairs.

"Are you sure your okaii ?" he asked grabbing my hand losely

"Yeah, I am fine"

"Don't faint on me and give me another heart attack" He smiled. Just before we reached the bottom out hands moved apart.

When we reached the bottom I walked over to Rima and everyone. They all were showering me with questions making sure i am Okaii.

We headed for the train station.

The train took us to Sorrento. A perfect shopping place. We walked to the centre of a massive park. Me and Rima counted the Bikes we passed so far we are on 76 in 20 minutes. That's not normal.

"Class, you have 30 minutes to look round, your aloud on this street and this street, please don't go any further, we will meet up here at 9.30"

Me and Rima headed to get a drink from a stand and the person serving was kind of cute, I think about 17, with his dad in the background. I got a coke and Rima got a lemonade. We walked into a little corner shop.

"He was kind of cute wasn't he" Rima whispered

"No comment"

"Oh come on, Ikuto's not here, he won't hear us"

"Okaii, yes he was kind of cute"

We both giggled. It's 9.15 and incredibly boring. "Do you want to head back to the park centre ?"

"Yeah, I have no idea where the boy's disappeared to"

We headed back and Amakawa was nowhere in sight. Just Ikuto sitting at a table alone looking at something. "Oh, your mans there" Rima whispered in a childish voice which made me laugh.

"Yeah, he's a loner"

"not for much longer, are we going to sit with him?"

"Yeah"

I sneaked up behind him and looked at what he was looking at. The picture of me and him from Pompeii "Wow, just can't get enough can you ?" I whispered.

He turned to look at me and Rima "You do have another 15 minutes you know"

"Yeah, we got bored" Rima sat down across from him. I sank into the chair between them both. "And your girlfriend wanted to sit with you"

"I what ?" I looked at Rima, flustered

"Really, What didn't you get enough of me earlier?" Ikuto added

I looked at them both, I felt my cheek burn up.

"God, you such a childish idiot"

"Amu, I am certain God doesn't want to be called names" Ikuto Smiled "That's just plain Rude"

I pushed him; but it didn't affect him. So i tried again and her grabbed my hand, pressing his lips to it.

Rima just smiled and gipped all the way through, which made me laugh

Mr Amakawa came back "Hey, girls"

"Hey" Me and Rima both answered

"You came back early"

"We know" Rima smiled "We got kind of bored"

"Okaii, it's time to meet up anyway"

We waited for about 5 minutes for everyone to be gathered. Then we headed back to the Hotel. We got back for 10 pm. We each went to our rooms and went on the balcony's.

There's a man sitting on the roof terrace, so a girl in the room next to us not sure of her name, she is from Kukai's Year.

Started shouting hello in loads of different Languages

-Italian

-French

-German

Ect.. Trying to find the right one

Me and Rima are on the floor giggling because we have just found out that he speaks the same language as us. Tadase and Nagihiko and Kukai think we are all weird, so they went inside.

Me and Rima decided to go back into our room and into bed. I got my phone out and I had a text of Ikuto.

_**Go To Sleep Amu **_

How the hell did he know I was awake, I texted him back

_**How do you know I am awake ?? X**_

I waited a couple of minutes, then my phone vibrated

_**I can hear all you girls laughing from over here in my room**_

_**You Loud mouths ;)**_

Okaii, I was certain we weren't that loud

_**Okaii, I am going to sleep now**_

_**Night Ikuto xx**_

I waited for a response, he didn't let me down

_**Night Amu x**_

I wonder what we are doing tomorrow ?

* * *

Hey

Please please please review xx


	28. Ragihiko

Hey

I know the last chapter weren't brilliant. I am trying to get details on =)

* * *

Amu's PVO 

I woke up to my belly rumbling, I was up before Rima.

"Rima" I whispered

"Mmm"

"Get up it's……" I looked at my phone " quarter to 7, don't we have to be down for breakfast at 7 ?"

"Yeah"

She turned away from me and was about to fall back to sleep; but I threw a pillow at her.

"Hey!" she shouted; now awake

"Hey, so your up. Dibs on the bathroom" I grabbed my clothes and ran to the bathroom door before She was even sat up. I quickly got dress and went back into the room, Rima was now up and she was grabbing her clothes to take into the bathroom.

I sat down on my bed and grabbed the bag of junk food at the side of me and started eating as much as I could before Rima came out of the bathroom.

"Okaii ready ?"

"Yeah"

We headed down to the dining area, we were one of the first people there. Nagihiko was sat on his own.

"Hey" I shouted walking towards his table, taking the seat near the window "where's Kukai and Tadase ?"I asked

"They were still asleep and I did try and wake them, but they both threw their spare pillows at me, so I left them" He smiled.

"Well, that's ……… nice" I smiled back.

I noticed Rima keeping quiet in the corner. I guess I am ruin her and Nagihiko moment, hmmm I have an idea.

"Excuse me guys, I need to do" Think of an excuse "Something" well that worked.

I practically ran from the table, leaving them both alone.

Rima's PVO

Well Amu rust ran off.

Leaving me, Alone with Nagihiko.

He looked at me and smiled "You look tired ?" He asked breaking the awkward silence

"Yeah, I got woken up with a pillow in my face" we both laugh a little " What do you think were doing today ?"

"Well I've heard off Amakawa, he was In here earlier, that we are going to Amalfi and mount Vesuvius"

"Really, what's at Amalfi ?"

"No idea"

I smiled, god this is awkward

"Hey Rima"

"Yeah ?"

"About what you did yesterday, After you climbed over the wall"

"Oh look at the time, I better get going" I stood up and walked to the stairs as fast as I can.

Nagihiko stopped me half way up. A random Italian dude tried to get past us, so Nagihiko pushed me in to the wall; taking my breath away. I turned my head avoiding eye contact.

"Rima" He whispered my name, in such a soft tone it made me tremble.

"Rima" He whispered again, grabbing my chin; making my eyes connect with his. He leaned in closer and closer until our lips met. An electric shock ran through my body as our lips touched. Wow. My instant reaction was to put my arms around his neck and pull him close.

We pulled apart. He smiled at me. "So.." His whispered, his breath on my face.

"So" I smiled. I grabbed his hand and we walked upstairs stopping once more outside my room.

His gave me a quick kiss on my cheek before disappearing into his room. I walked into my room and Amu was laying on my bed looking up when I walked in. She smiled "So did you and Nagihiko have fun ?"

"Maybe"

"Oh come on, Details !"

"Okaii, He KISSED ME" I squealed.

Amu smiled at me. "I knew this was going to happen"

"What?" I looked at her.

"You and Nagihiko"

"How?"

"I just knew" I looked at her; gave gave me her innocent and sweet smile and walked to the bathroom.

………………………………...................................

Amu's PVO

Rima and Nagihiko, I totally saw this coming. Me and Rima ran down to the ground floor, last ones there once again.

"Okaii, everyone's here, we are not going on a train this time, we are on a coach so pair up, who are you going to sit with"

I looked at Rima and saw her eying up Nagihiko "You pair up with him" I whispered.

"You sure ?"

"Yeah"

"Thanks Amu"

I looked around. Rima + Nagihiko and Tadase + Kukai. Shit I am on my own.

Ikuto came up behind me "Who you sitting with?"

"Bloody hell Ikuto, You scared me" Jumping; hearing his voice "No one, Rima's with Nagihiko and Tadase's with Kukai"

"Why aren't you with Rima?"

"Her and Nagihiko are practically Dating"

"Okaii, so do you want to sit with me, so your not on your own?"

"What about Amakawa?"

"He's Sitting at the front of the coach, I have to sit at the back. it's up to you if you want to sit with me"

"Yeah, I will"

I walked over to Rima and everyone.

"Amu, who are you sitting with ?" She asked

"Ikuto"

"What ?" Tadase looked at me; shocked.

"Well yeah, it was so I wasn't sitting on my own"

Tadase glared at Ikuto; while Rima was hiding her smile. I glared at her _'don't you dare'_ i mouthed; making sure nobody saw

Tadase's PVO

Amu's sitting with Ikuto !

What the hell ? She says it's because she was sitting on her own, I don't really believe her.

Me and Kukai were the first on the coach sitting, more or less at the front. Rima and Nagihiko sat in the seats at the side of us.

Something's happened with them ?

Ikuto was the next on; I glared at him. He didn't notice, walking past us.

Amu following soon after, smiling at me.

That cute smile which i returned

Amu's PVO

I walked pass Tadase and smiled at him; He seemed incredibly pissed that I am sitting with Ikuto. Ikuto walked to the back and sat on the back seats, the ones that spread across the back of the coach. I sat next to him. Everybody got on the coach. Amakawa mentioned that it's going to be about a 2 hour ride.

We set off, nobody sat near the back.

Ikuto was sitting at the window, he reached out and put his arms around me, pulling me close.

"Since nobody's at the back with us" His whispered.

Timed flied resting on Ikuto. It was about 1 hour into the journey when I got a text of Rima.

_**Hey**_

_**You two better be behaving yourselves**_

_**Back there =)**_

_**Rima x**_

Ikuto looked at the phone and grabbed it off of me. "Hey" I whispered, trying not to catch everyone elses attention.

_**Hey Rima,**_

_**It's Ikuto, what we are doing is none of your business**_

I glared at him when he sent it. I grabbed my phone back and Texted her again.

_**Don't listen to him Rima **__**=) **_

**_We are doing, Nothing !_**

_**Amu x**_

Ikuto Chuckled in my ear "Your no fun"

"Oh thanks" I whispered sarcastically.

He kissed me on the cheek and looked out of the window. Were on a narrow cliff and it looks like the coach could fall off it at any minute.

"Oh god"

"What ?" He looked at me " Your scared of heights?"

"No, not exactly, but it looks like the coach could tip at any second"

"If this road wasn't safe, do you think we'd be on it?"

"Maybe, if you hated any of us"

He smiled his sexy smile and leaned down to kiss me on the lips.

"Well, if anything happens, I will save you"

"Yeah" I leaned over him to have a look through the window "no, I don't feel any better"

Ikuto wrapped his arms around me, pulling me onto his lap, holding me secure for the rest of the trip.

* * *

Hey

Please review xx

I added a Rima/ Nagihiko Momento =)


	29. Amalfi and Mount Vesuvius

Heyy, sorry I haven't updated

My laptops broken so I have to steal my mums.

* * *

Amu's PVO

We got over that narrow road without any problems, thank god

Ikuto hasn't let me go the whole time, I am still secure on his lap.

When the coach stopped, we all got off. We are at a place called Amalfi.

Me and Rima headed to a ice-cream stall and OMG they are so many choices.

I picked the Kinder chocolate flavour; it was gorgeous but sickly.

Rima chose malteaser Ice cream.

And the boy's think were going crazy over nothing.

We have 30 minutes to look around Amalfi. Me and Rima went in to this pasta shop. It has multi-coloured Pasta. It's cool. The old man working here can speak our language and he is so nice.

"Amu, look at this"

"What ?"

Rima was standing over some pasta with the Italian flag on them.

"Should I buy some ?"

"Yeah, why not"

She smiled and picked them up, I got the bag next to them with a rainbow of colours in them, I am pretty sure my family wont eat them, they will use them for decorations. We are weird.

I walked over to the old man and pass them to him "Thanks, that will be 1 Euro 50"

I passed him the money "thank" He smiled at me.

I returned his smiled.

We headed back to the group, about time we'd be heading back to the coach, me and Ikuto at the back once again; not that I am complaining.

"So what have you bought ?"

"Some multi-coloured pasta"

He looked at me "What ?"

"Never mind"

Once everyone was sat again and nobody was near us he pulled me back on to his lap.

"Ikuto, we are not driving on a narrow road, I am okaii"

"I know, I just like holding you like this"

My cheek burnt up as he kissed started kissing me softly on the lips, it was so sweet. We kept making out in the back seat of the coach, still on alert in case anyone came up.

I felt us going up hill, we must be at mount Vesuvius. I didn't bather to look, i was enjoying myself too much.

It was all peace and quiet until someone shouted from the front of the bus.

"OMG, IT'S YA MAM"

I broke the kiss and giggled just like everyone else, I looked out of the window to see what they were on about and a disturbing statue head came into view, it looked like King Kong mixed with squidward from spongebob. Which only made my giggles turn into full laughter. Ikuto joined. We made it to the parking space for mount Vesuvius. When me and Ikuto got off I walked to Rima and Everyone, we were having our packed lunches before trekking up the volcano.

It's hard to believe that this volcano is still active and can erupt at any time, the good part is that if it's going to erupt they will know before it happens on some scientific equipment. It's kind of cool when you think about it.

I am not eating them pack lunches, I have snuck some descent crisps and crap.

We all finished our packed lunches and Amakawa told us to start walking up but wait at the fist shop which is about a third of the way up. Me, Rima and everyone started walking up together we made it to the first stop no problem. I bought a bottle of water. We started walking up the second part to the second shop. I started to fall behind. I have never been really fit but now its showing. Nagihiko and Rima are almost to the second Shop followed by Kukai and Tadase. Me lacking behind. Ikuto's walking with Amakawa. Near the front.

Ikuto's PVO

Me and Amakawa were talking about tomorrows plans, I turned around to glance a Amu and she was far behind her friends on her own. I looked back at Amakawa. He turned to look at his class, not noticing that I have just done the same.

"Looks like Miss Hinamori is lacking behind"

"Yeah"

I stopped walking and let Amakawa carried on. Everyone pass and I went to walk with Amu.

"Hey slow poke"

"Shut It!" She glared at me.

Amu's PVO

Ikuto stopped and waited for me to catch up to him. Which is sweet.

Apart from the first thing he said was "Hey slow poke"

I glared at him, which didn't work out because I was tired "Shut It!"

He laughed at me.

"So what are you doing, walking with me?"

"Well, you are so far behind, everyone's going to go to the top ahead of us and I am walking with you to make sure that you make it TO the top"

"I know I am un-fit but I can make it to the top of a volcano"

"Yeah, well I am going to drag you to the top, not matter what it takes"

I looked at him, he looked so good with the sun beating down on him and the wind blowing his hair, making it messier than it already is.

"Are you checking me out?"

I blushed "No"

"Ri…ght"

I punched him playfully.

……………………………….............................

I made it to the top and my god the scenery was breathtaking, you could see everything from the top of mount Vesuvius. Nagihiko had his arm around Rima's waist as they were looking at the view, they look extremely cute together. Too bad me and Ikuto need to keep our relationship a secret.

Rima PVO

Well I kind of left Amu on her own, got too hung up on Nagihiko. He is so sweet.

He gently placed his arms around my waist causing my gaze to avert from the scenery for a moment to look at him, he was blushing. Well that's new.

I moved my gaze back over the scenery.

I wish I could stay like this forever.

Nagihiko's PVO

I felt Rima's eyes on me which made me blush, only to make it worse is that I am certain she saw it.

I waited until she looked back over the scenery before I looked at her. He hair blowing; so perfectly. Wait.. Did I just mentally comment on her hair ?

"Nagihiko ?"

I snapped out of my mental argument and I realised that she was looking back at me.

"Rima" I smiled.

I leaned in to give her a kiss, when our lips touched a new sensation washed over me, she raised her arms to put them around my neck.

Amu's PVO 

I bought a mount Vesuvius fridge magnet. Something random.

I walked back to the edge to look over the view. When I looked back over at Rima and Nagihiko, they were kissing. Aww so cute. I let my mind wonder un-aware of the person sneaking up behind me.

Ikuto's PVO

I snuck up on Amu and blew gently on her neck, it knocked her out of her thought, she jumped back and whizzed round to look at me.

"God Ikuto"

"Aww did I ruin you day dream ?"

"Yeah actually you did"

She walked away and sat on a table took up by Amakawa, Tadase and Kukai. I decided to join them, sitting next to Amu on the spare seat.

Amu's PVO

"What you talking about" I asked Tadase sitting down at the wooden table.

"What we are doing tomorrow" Tadase was glaring behind me which could only mean one thing, Ikuto's coming to join us.

"So what are we doing?"

Ikuto sat next to me.

"We are going to go to the Island of Capri. Look round the blue grotto and go to the beach" Amakawa said

"Cool"

"Yep, I am going to find out how many girls have brought two pieced swim suits" Kukai whispered to Tadase. Amakawa over heard them and looked at him.

"Right everyone we are going to get heading back down" Amakawa stood up and took the lead again.

………………………………......................

I thought coming up mount Vesuvius was hard, going down is way harder. I have never thought I'd be so happy to be sitting on a crappy coach, god I am so tired.

Me and Ikuto took the back once again. It's going to be another two hour ride back to the hotel.

As soon as everyone was sat, I laid down across the back seats and rested my head on Ikuto's lap.

"Tired ?"

"Yeah"

"Get some sleep, I will wake you when we are near the hotel"

"Okaii"

With that I went to sleep.

* * *

What do you think ?

Please Please Please Review.

Your comments mean a lot =)


	30. Wait, What Amakawa ?

Heyyy Sorry I haven't updated =)

But now I am back =)

I have been very busy

* * *

Amu's POV

"Amu?"

"Mmm"

"Wake Up"

"5 more minutes"

I was in a deep sleep, dreaming about what will happen tomorrow. We are going to the Island of Capri and to the beach tomorrow and it's going to be amazing.

Next thing I knew, I felt something soft on my lips. My eyes flew open to see Ikuto kissing me, he pulled away and smiled

Ikuto's POV

Were close to the hotel and madam Amu won't wake up. She looks adorable when she is sleep. Wait I can admire her later, she needs to wake up.

"Amu?" I whispered

"Mmm" What a great answer

"Wake Up"

"5 more minutes"

No way.

I decided to kiss her on the lips, as soon as my lips met hers, her eyes flew open. I pulled away smiling

"Looks like sleeping beauty's awake"

Amu's POV

I sat up onto his lap. He was just smiling at my reaction.

"Yeah and she wasn't done with you"

And with that I attacked his lips with another kiss.

"Right class we are now at the Hotel, we are not going anywhere tonight so you can either stay in your room or go to the roof terrace that's it" Amakawa shouted from the front of the coach.

I broke away and stood up, Ikuto followed soon after

"You should go to your room and go straight to sleep, I have a feeling tomorrows going to be good, beach day. I hope you have bought a descent bikini Amu" he whispered

"Pervert"

"Yeah I am your Pervert"

He kissed me on the cheek before we got off. Rima was waiting for me.

"Hi"

"Hey so what was you and Ikuto doing in the back seat"

"Nothing I fell asleep, which is actually what I'm doing when I get up stairs"

And with that me and Rima went to our room, I went to get a shower and got ma pyjamas on and went to bed. Dreaming about the Island of Capri.

.........................................

I woke up the next morning without a problem, I was really excited. I dressed before I woke Rima up because it was on 5.45am

"Rima"

"Yeah?"

"Get up"

"What time is it?"

"Ten past Six"

"Okaii I am up"

She got up and went to get in the shower. I pick up a bag of crisps off of the floor and started eating them. As soon as I was finished, I knocked on the bathroom door.

"I am going to go down for breakfast" Not that i am going to eat anything, just going down before everyone so it looks like i have eaten something.

"Okaii"

I made my way to the dining area and Ikuto was there sitting on his own.

"Hey loner"

"Hey"

"What are you doing up early?"

"I am always up early, you probably don't notice because you're up late and what are you doing down here anyway, I thought you don't eat breakfast?"

"I don't I am down here so when Amakawa comes down it looks like I have had breakfast"

"Fair enough, where's my morning kiss?"

I stood up and leaned across the table, so close to kissing him " You have to catch me first"

I got up and ran to the stairs, Ikuto was still sat down looking at me.

I smiles and signaled Ikuto to follow. Which he did.

Ikuto's POV 

I can't believe she tricked me. She ran to the stairs and turned to me, she signaled me to follow which i did.

I ran after her up the stairs on to our corridor. I caught up to her and wrapped one arm around her and unlocked my room door with the other.

I walked in dragging her with me. Shutting the door behind us.

"So can I have my morning kiss now?"

Amu didn't say a word, she turned to me; wrapping her arms around my neck and stood up on her tip-toes to kiss me. I instinctively wrapped my hands around her waist, pulling her close. We broke apart about a minute later for air. Stupid air.

_'Knock knock'_

Who the hell could that be?

I walked to the door and opened it.

"Hey Amakawa"

"Hey Ikuto, may I come in I would like to talk about something, if you don't mind"

"Of course not, come in" What the hell is he doing here ?

Amu hide.

Amu's POV

Ikuto went to the door and Amakawa was there; shit.

I ran into Ikuto closet and sat down on the floor of it

I shut the closet door as soon as i was comfortable. Hoping, just hoping Amakawa won't find me.

"So what did you want Amakawa?"

Ikuto's POV

"As you know teaching is a very important job and Teacher student relationships are forbidden." Shit

"Yeah" I answered.

"Okaii, just making sure" Amakawa stood and began to walk away. Wait, what?

"Ikuto, you and Miss Hinamori should try harder to keep your relationship a secret. I won't tell anyone, since it's not of my business. But I will say one thing, If any other teacher finds out they may not be as noce as me and you could lose your job"

Amakawa then walked out. Okaii I didn't expect that.

Amu's POV

As soon as I heard the door shut I stumbled out of the closet. Ikuto caught me and pulled me close.

"Well that was unexpected"

"Yep, I better get going back to my room to gather my stuff together"

"Okaii, see you outside"

With that he gave me another kiss. Every time he kisses me I don't ever want to leave. I pulled away and went back to my room, to collect my things. Well this is most definitely one wacked up trip.

* * *

Please REVIEW

I know this is not a perfect chapter. It's a filler chapter. The next one is going to be amazing.

I am sorry if my tense is not perfect. I had a review saying my writing styles are not good and I am sorry for that

Next chapter should be up soon =)


	31. Island of Capri Pt 1 Blue Grotto

Heyy

Sorry I haven't updated but I have been on holiday with my family =)

I am really really sorry =(

Please Forgive Me =)

* * *

A.N: I don't own Shugo Chara

* * *

Amu's POV

I grabbed my stuff and walked down to the bottom floor, me and Rima wasn't the last ones there for a change. I sat on the coach with Rima and told her about Amakawa.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah"

"Bloody Hell!"

"Nice wording, Sherlock"

We sat laughing the whole of the coach trip, mostly talking about Ikuto and Nagihiko. We were heading to the harbour so we weren't on the Coach for long. When we got off we made our way to the edge of the harbour to wait for our ship to take us the Island of Capri.

Kukai sneaked up on me and pushed me forward to the edge; scaring the crap out of me.

"KUKAI!"

I ran after him and slapped him over his head. Everyone Burst into laughter, totally not fair.

As soon as the ship arrived we boarded it. God it was massive and beautiful. As soon as it set off Rima got Amakawa to take a picture of us all (Including Ikuto). Ikuto stood behind me Rima had her arm around my shoulder and we each pulled a piece sign. When I looked back over the picture I realised that Tadase was giving Ikuto Evils from the corner of his eye. I dunno why all Ikuto was doing is standing behind me.

The boat trip wasn't long as soon as we were off we went on to a much smaller boat to take us the Blue Grotto. Which is meant to be beautiful **(Link on my Profile Page)** it was decided that when we get to the Blue Grotto, that I climbed into the little dingy boats with Rima, Nagihiko and Ikuto while Tadase went with Kukai and Saaya and some unknown girl.

Nagihiko climbed on to the boat first then he helped Rima down, always the gentlemen. Ikuto followed later and he was actually nice enough to hold his hand out for me. But being me I slipped into him. He gently steadied me before sitting down. I sat in front of him. The boat was so small that I was sitting between his legs and Rima was doing the same with Nagihiko. Tadase was glaring at Ikuto... Again.

Trust me If Looks could kill; Ikuto wouldn't be sitting behind me right now. We started moving towards the cave. Everything was peaceful.

"Amu, Ikuto are you two together?" Nagihiko asked. His face showed no emotion. Wow I didn't think anyone would notice. First Amakawa and now Nagihiko. Who else?

"Yeah, how did you know?" Ikuto Asked from behind me.

"I had a guess, the way you two look at each other it's similar to me and Rima" He said smiling " Don't worry I will keep it a secret, you can trust me"

"Thank you" I whispered, somehow I know I can trust him, Nagihiko is really a nice guy and is definitely one of my best friends and always will be. I leaned back into Ikuto's Embrace as we entered the Blue Grotto.

"Wow"

It was beautiful the blue water just sparkled from the little light that entered the cave from the small enterence. Ikuto wrapped his arms around my waist as I rested my head on his chest. This moment is perfect.

But all too soon we started heading out of the cave. Ikuto unwillingly moved his hands and I sat forward. We soon made it back to the boat and Ikuto helped me off. He understood my clumsiness. As soon as I was safe on the boat he let go of my hand and went to sit with Amakawa.

Once everyone was on board we had a tour of the Island which is beautiful in itself. We were on the boat for probably 30 minutes which isn't long but I wanted to get off the sooner we finish round the Island the sooner we can go to the beach.

We got off the boat and headed to the middle of the island. Where we had to get on these chair lifts to the very top of the Island. Singular chairs on this chair lift that doesn't stop moving. We have to jump on and off. I think it maybe a problem.

I manage to get on without any fault. Which was lucky. We didn't even have seat belts. Anyone could fall off. As soon as i was comfy i got my phone out and started texting Ikuto. We were going to be a while till we get to the top so why not.

**_Heyy _**

**_how you doing up there x _**

**_Amu x_**

I didn't wait long for him to reply

**_Fine, Wbu ? _**

**_You have better have brought a bikini for the beach x ;)_**

**_Ikuto :)_**

...

**_I'm good_**

**_You pervert ;) It's a suprise XD_**

**_Amu x_**

**_..._**

**_Good, Just don't fall off these chairs._**

**_I have heard there is a cliff near the beach you can meet me there_**

**_Ikuto :) _**

**_..._**

**_Hey I am not that clumbsy _**

**_Okaii but what have you got install for me. IF i meet you ?_**

**_Amu x_**

...

**_A suprise ;)_**

**_Ikuto :)_**

And with that Ikuto who was in the chair in front of me was at the top jumping off. I really can't wait for later.

* * *

Please Review XD

Sorry Sorry Sorry it's short

I will start writing the next one now and make it longer =)

I know its not brilliant but i have exams and work experiance comming up so i am busy :/


	32. Authors Note

AN..Authors Note

Hey Everyone

I know I haven't updated in a while I have been busy with Work placement and exams, i am incredibly sorry.

You only have to wait couple more days till the 6 week holz then I can update the last few chapters

I have about 5-6 chapters left

A few of you have asked for lemons, I dunno if I will

I will think about it ;)

Preview for next chapter:

? Pov

I look down in the water at Amu and Ikuto, I honestly can't believe what I have just saw.

I looked down at the camera and the picture of Amu and Ikuto kissing.

Student-teacher relationship, I never thought Amu would sink that low, sink so low to go with Ikuto. I could use this picture to get one thing I want. A date with Amu

^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Who do you think it is ?

I will put the chapter up a soon as i can :)


	33. Island of Capri Pt2

Hey Everyone

I know I haven't updated in a while I have been busy with Work placement and exams.

**I am hosting a contest**

**I cannot write lemons I am no good, so if you want lemons I would like you to write your own and send them to me through an email and I will put the best one in the story**

**Please send some through.**

* * *

Amu Pov 

We finished our little insight tour of the Island of Capri, Oh My Lord the shops here are the very top fashioned like Parada and Gucci. I definately could not afford anything out of these kind of shops

We were now heading down to the beach; I am looking forward to spending time with Ikuto.

"Amu?"

My head shot up to see who was speaking "Yeah?"

"You seemed spaced out, are you okaii?"

"Yeah Tadase I am fine, don't worry" I smiled a gentle smile at him and walked off in front to talk to Rima.

"Hey Rima, I need your help"

She looked up from her phone to me "Yeah, what's up?"

"I am suppose to be meeting Ikuto later on the beach but I need an excuse and I know you'll come up with a good one so please help me"

She looked at me and smiled "I have an idea me, you and Nagihiko can want to look at..."

"A cave"

"Cave?"

"Yeah that's where Ikuto said to meet him"

"Okaii... We want to look at a cave and we need supervision so we need Ikuto to come along and watch us" She Smiled, she loved that she came up with this brilliant idea.

"Yeah, I like it" I hugged Rima "Thank Rima, Thank for everything"

"What are friends for?"

For the rest of the way we talked about our Boyfriends. As soon as we got to the toilets Amakawa made us wait outside while he gives us the rules. Blah blah blah.

"You cannot go off anywhere else unless your under supervision by me or Ikuto"

Blah Blah Blah

"And just have fun"

We all cheered as we ran into the toilets to change. Rima's Tankini was Leopard Print, totally gorgeous. (Link on Ma profile Page). My Tankini was white with A light blue colour exotic pattern (Also on ma Profile Page).

"What do you think?" I asked Rima as I walk out of the Cubical

"I like it, what about mine?"

"Very Nice"

I stuffed my things in my bag and headed out on to the beach. Me and Rima got a beach ball and went near the ocean for a bit. Of course Nagihiko, Kukaii and Tadase joined us. We were throwing the ball to each other and when we missed it splashed the water which splashed us. I looked towards Ikuto to see him staring at me, he winked and I blushed.

The water was beautiful and clean, The sun was radiating off of it. I truly could stay here. I looked up at Rima to see if it was time. She winked at me.

Yeah it's time.

"Guys, I am just going to get a drink, Want one Rima?"

"Sure, Nagihiko come with me a second please" Rima looked at him and he seemed to click on

"Okaii, Kukaii and Tadase we will be back soon"

they looked at us i guess they think somethings going on, but they dudn't push on it they just carried on playing.

We walked to my bag and I Grabbed my bottle of water to get a drink before we made our way to ask for Ikuto.

Ikuto's Pov 

I watched Amu walk towards the seas with the Tankini and wow she looks Hot. That's my Girl. They were all throwing the ball round in there group having fun, how I wish I could join them. But no I have to be a mature adult

pshh yeah right me, do they even know me ?

I noticed Amu looking at me so I winked at her and Amu being typical Amu blushed. I love that blush.

I looked down at my mobile at a picture of me and my girl. I was soon broke from my thoughts by Amakawa shouting me.

Amu's Pov 

We made our way towards Amakawa.

"Hey Amakawa"

"Hey girls and Nagihiko"

"Sir, We would like to go towards that cave over there to look to see if any shells has been washed to sea in the rock pool and I remember you said we couldn't go anywhere without supervision. So we came to ask to see if Ikuto would come with us" Rima simply stated

"Sure...Ikuto!"

Ikuto looked up towards us and smiled as soon as our eyes met.

"Yes, Amakawa"

"I would like you to take the girls and Nagihiko to that Cave; they want to look at the rock pool"

"Yeah okaii I will take them"

He stood up and walked over to us "You ready then" We all nodded. We started walking towards the cave. They stones around the cave were pure white. Once we got there Ikuto took my hand and helped me up on to the rocks. We all walked through the caves which wasn't that long. We came to an opening to look over the sea and god it was beautiful. The white rocks lead down like steps into the sea. We kept walking round the cave until we came to a rock pool. Rima and Nagihiko started looking while me and Ikuto went back to have a look over at the view.

Ikuto snaked his arms around my waist "I haven't talked to you much today beautiful and by the way loving you're Tankini"

"Pervert" I whispered under my breath. I am not sure if he heard me or not but he then jumped into the sea "Oh, god Ikuto ?"

He didn't come up from the water and I was starting to panic "Ikuto!" I couldn't see him

Just then something grabbed me from behind and pushed me into the water. I rised to the surface as quickly as I could and turned to see who tackled me.

"Ikuto!"

"Bloody Hell, you scared the living day light out of me" I pouted and turned away from him.

"Aww come on babes, forgive me" He whispered coming up behind me. He started kissing the soft skin on my neck, it was my sensitive skin which made me gasp and Ikuto chuckle. I turned in his ebrace to him and attached his lips to mine. I used my own lips to part his to get full access into his mouth with my tongue, we explored each other's mouth and we fought for domain which he eventually won.

I pulled away gasping for air. Ikuto's arms were still resting on my lower back as I rested my head into his chest.

This was so perfect.

Tadase's Pov **(Well done for those who guessed it, it wasn't Hard ;L)**

I look down in the water at Amu and Ikuto; I honestly can't believe what I have just seen. Good jpb i followed i knew something was going on.

I looked down at the camera and the picture of Amu and Ikuto kissing.

Student-teacher relationship, I never thought Amu would sink that low, sink so low to go with Ikuto. I could use this picture to get one thing I want.

A date with Amu.

* * *

Heyy

So you like?

Please review, reviews make me write more

You will now have to wait until next week.

Coz thats when i finnish school and i will have more time to write the last few chapters :)

Remember the contest and Please, Please Join ;)


	34. Finaly Home

**Hey Everyone**

**Summer Holz XD**

**You guys are amazing. I love all the review and support you have been giving me.**

**Thank You :)**

**I haven't got any emails with your lemons yet please please send some 2 me (especially if you want lemons between Ikuto and Amu) :)**

* * *

Amu's Pov

Could this day get any better? I am currently In Italy, at the beach. Cuddle up to my boyfriend looking at the gorgeous sun set. Ikuto's arm rested around my waist while I am leaning into him.

"Penny for your Thoughts?"

"Nothing, just thinking about how beautiful this is"

I smiled. Ikuto being my boyfriend was not something I expected when he came back. But we have got a lot of good memories.

"Ikuto!, Amu!"

I looked to the voices to see mine and Ikuto's Guardian Characters flying towards us

"Hey, haven't seen you in a while"

"We have been looking around, we are not staying we have more to see, we just come to tell you Amakawa is coming so you should stop being all cuddly" Ran explained

"You're Welcome" Dia said enthusiastically while they flew off.

"I think Ran is rubbing off on to Dia" I whispered seriously I knew Ikuto heard because he chuckled before he gave me a hand up.

We walked back inside of the cave towards where Nagihiko and Rima were flirting. They didn't notice our arrival until I pushed Rima into Nagihiko.

"Hey! Amu how long have you been here ?"

"Long enough to see you two flirting"

Rima blushed at stood up Nagihiko stood at the side of her. Amakawa was behind us.

"I was wondering what happened to you kids"

"Well this cave I gorgeous so we wanted to stay longer" Rima explained

"It doesn't Matter but we need to get going to getting late"

"Yes Amakawa" Me, Rima and Nagihiko answered.

We all made our way out of the cave towards the Toilets. Me and Rima went in to change out of Tankini's.

"Well we have to pack tonight, were going home tomorrow"

"Yeah too bad, I've enjoyed it though"

"Yea me too, hey Rima could you sit with me and Ikuto on the way back, I can't be dealing with Tadase, he keeps glaring at me and Ikuto"

"Sure, do you think he has figured it out?"

"Hopefully not"

We walked out and over to the bus where everyone was waiting.

"Hurry it up girls we are going to miss the boat back to the Island if we wait any longer"

"Sorry Amakawa" I said as I walked passed him into my seat on the back row next to Ikuto and Nagihiko.

...

We got back to the hotel about 9pm, so Amakawa told us just to start packing because our plane back is at 11 am tomorrow. I wanted to talk to Ikuto before I went to my room but I couldn't see him.

I wonder where he has disappeared to

Ikuto Pov 

I walked down the crowded Italian streets heading to the shop he caught Amu in the first day they were here. The jewellery shop (Chapter 31)

I remember Amu looking at this

It was a gold ring with a heart on it. He looked at the price. Wow no wonder she didn't buy it.

He picked it up at took it to the till to buy it for her. The shop owner was nice enough to put it in a nicely wrapped bag. This would be perfect, I will give it her when we are back in Japan.

Amu's Pov

Me and Rima finished packing and decided to turn off our lights and get comfy in bed. We didn't go to sleep. We caught up on some girl talk.

"So what's with you and Ikuto, you two seem serious"

"Yeah, but he hasn't said those three word yet"

"What... Oh 'I love you'"

"Bingo, I know it shouldn't bother me but if we really are serious I would like to hear him say it"

"Yeah, I am sure he will, eventually"

"Yeah maybe, Night Rima"

"Night Amu"

I slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep. With an odd feeling that something's going to happen soon. I don't know if it's going to be good or bad.

...

The next morning seem to pass with flying colours. We were now sitting in the middle of a busy Italian airport waiting for out plane doors to be open so we can go to them.

I was shuck out of my daydreams by Rima pulling me up "Time to get on the plane"

Before I could say anything else she dragged me out on to the plane. I picked to sit in the back row of the plane. Ikuto sat in the window seat again while I sat in the middle and Rima on the end. Amakawa mentioned that we will get home for about 5pm. So we need to entertain ourselves some way, without turning on our phones. Our phone would interfere with the plane signals and cause many problems.

I was talking to Rima when I noticed Ikuto's hand slipped into mine. He lifted it to his lips.

"Aren't you tired?" he asked

"No, I can't wait to see my family, I have missed them"

"Also, I think we should have a proper date, I have something special to give you"

"Aww, I am looking forward to it" I smiled "so what date did you have in mind?"

"Something romantic, how would you like a dinner for two at that new restaurants Vermillion"

Oh my lord, that place is meant to be romantic and dear.

"Isn't it going to cost a lot?"

"Yeah, but it's worth it" He smiled and gave me a quick kiss. Not wanting anyone to see.

He still kept a hold of my hand while I returned to talking to Rima who was wearing the biggest smile known to man. We were talking for the rest of the flight, I am certain Ikuto could hear us because he was chuckling at some of the things we were saying.

Rima's Pov

I listened to the whole convocation between Amu and Ikuto. The date that they are planning is so cute. I bet that Ikuto is going to say 'I love you' to her. I am definitely going to get the details.

When the plane landed I went up to talk to Nagihiko while Amu was talking to Ikuto.

"Hey"

He smiled and grabbed my hand "Hey, them two are getting extremely serious with their relationship, aren't they?" He asked pointing to Amu and Ikuto.

"Yeah, Ikuto's planning a date for them both"

"Yeah well I am glad Amu's happy, she is a gentle and Kind person under the Cool and Spicy image"

"Yep, definitely"

We walked hand in hand to the coach and we sat together while Amu sat in front of us with Tadase. Bless her Tadase is very persistent.

Amu's Pov

I sat behind Ikuto on the coach and in front of Nagihiko and Rima. They are cute together.

Tadase came and sat next to me; great

"Hey Amu"

"Hey"

"How are you then?"

"I am good, what about you?"

"Same, haven't talked to you on this trip"

"Yeah, I have been busy"

Tadase's Pov

"Yeah, I have been busy"

"I bet you have" I muttered under my breath.

I still can't believe she kissed Ikuto, let him hold her. What the hell is wrong with her?

I am definately going to get on a Date with her even if i have to use Blackmail.

The rest of the Trip was silent. She was texting someone. I bet it was Ikuto.

Amu's Pov

I am sure I heard Tadase mutter something, but I don't know what. There was nothing else to talk about so I grabbed my phone and started texting

'_**Hey **_

_**Amu x'  
**_

'_**Hey Babe **_

_**What are your plans for this Sunday? **_

_**Ikuto ;)'  
**_

'_**I don't think I have any **_

_**Why?**_

_**Amu x'  
**_

'_**Our date will be this Sunday **_

_**Ikuto ;)'  
**_

'_**Can't Wait :) **_

_**Amu x'**_

I didn't realise we were back at school until Amakawa told us to get off in a orderly fashion and to Grab our bag and wait for our parents to pick us up.

I followed Tadase off and went to get my bag which Ikuto got for me. He gave me a quick wink before getting everyone else's.

My dad came and took my suitcase while my mum pulled me in for a long hug.

"Mom, need...breathe...Please"

"Sorry hun, I have just missed you"

"I missed you too" I smiled and walked to the car to give my dad a hug and climbed in the backseat.

"So you enjoy it there"

"Yeah, I got Orange and Lime chocolate"

"Orange and Lime?"

"Yeah, I will show you when we get home"

"okaii, as long as your sure it won't poison any of us"

"Haha dad your hilarious"

"Best comedy act in town"

I rolled my eyes and thought about the upcoming date with Ikuto

We arrived home and I ran in the house and straight to my room, straight to my bed. I have missed this bed.

But this trip has definitely given me some good memories.

* * *

**I wont be updating for over a week because I am going on holiday with my Family XD **

**But I promise I will get the new chapter up ASAP**

**I will write it on paper in my spare time on my holiday's just for you guy x**

**Please review, reviews make me write more - True ;) **

**Remember to send me some lemon scene**

**I promise I'll give full credit to the best and that lemon will appear in the story :)**


	35. My Life Sucks

**Okaii guys don't hate me**

**I know I haven't updated, it's just been busy with me going on holiday and all.**

**But here is the next chapter anyways **

* * *

Amu's Pov

_When the chips are down,  
Back against the wall,  
Got no more to give,  
Cause we gave it all,  
Seems like going a distance is unrealistic  
But we're too far from the start._

_So we take what's coming and we keep on going,  
Leaning on each other's shoulders  
Then we turn around and see we've come so far somehow..._

_We're Halfway There,  
Were looking now.  
Nothing gunna get in the way  
_**(song: Halfway There by Big Time Rush – Link on my Profile page - listen to it)**

Who the hell rings me this early in the morning? I reached over to my bed side cabinet to grab my phone.

"Hello" I Answered, my voice still tired.

"Morning Amu"

"Tadase? Not to be rude or anything, But why the Hell have you rang me at 7am"

"Sorry, I was just ringing to see if you're doing anything tomorrow"

"Yea, I am busy tomorrow" With my date with Ikuto

"What with?"

"No offence but it's none of your business"

"Is it a date with Ikuto?"

"What the hell are you on about?"

"Amu, I know you and Ikuto together, I saw you in the cave and I must say I got a descent picture as well. I am sure the school would like to see the picture of a teacher kissing a student"

"Why? What do you want?"

"A Date with you"

"Sorry but I am With Ikuto"

"So cancel you date with Ikuto tomorrow, go on a date with me instead, don't tell him you're with me either and I will delete that picture of you and Ikuto and I won't tell a soul"

"Tadase please don't make me do this"

"Amu do it, Or Ikuto loses his job"

Then He hung up. What the Hell am I suppose to do. Tomorrows meant to be special. Ikuto...i can't let him lose his job. I guess I will have to tell him I can't come tomorrow.

I dialled his number and waited patiently for him to pick up.

"Hello"

"Hey Ikuto"

"Hey, babe what's up?" He called me Babe; I think my heart just skipped a beat.

"I can't go on the date tomorrow, I have to Babysit Ami"

"Oh Okaii, we will plan it for another day" damn he sounds upset.

"I am really sorry, I didn't want to cancel"

"It's Okaii; honestly we will plan it for next week"

"Alright then, do you want to come round today for a bit?"

"Yeah, I will be round in half an hour"

"Okaii, see you then"

I quickly got up and went to the shower, as soon as I was finished I went to get dress into a Green Checked Long Top which ties at the waist with dark denim Skinny jeans **(Outfit On Profile Page)**

I went to look in the mirror, I look descent enough.

'_Knock Knock'_

That must be Ikuto.

I ran to the front door to be welcomed by the sight of my gorgeous boyfriend who arms we open waiting for me, so i ran into the and held him close as I could.

"I am sorry for cancelling on you tomorrow"

"It's Fine"

"No it's not"

I looked down to avoid his eyes. It's all Tadase's Fault why the hell does he want me to go on a date with him. What is he planning? Has it got anything to do with Ikuto ?

I was brought out of my thoughts by Ikuto's Lips on mine. He pulled away too quick for my liking.

"It's great to have you back; you were in your own little world"

I smirked at him before pulling him inside and shutting the door. I turned and walked up to him placing my hands on his shoulders, he rested his hands on the lower part of my back.

"Yeah, and you pulled away from that kiss too early for my liking"

I stood on my tiptoes and went for another kiss. The kiss was slow and sensual. That changed when I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him as close as possible. He responded by picking me up, my legs instictively wrapped around his waist as he pushed me into the wall. Ikuto's tongue pushed in to my mouth and we fought for domain. Which Ikuto won; our body's fitted perfect together.

We both pulled back at the same time to regain our breath, Ikuto allowed my feet to touch the floor again and I moved my arms down to wrap around Ikuto's waist.

"May I ask what that was for, not that I didn't like it"

"It's just a sorry for missing tomorrow; do you want to watch a movie?"

"Yeah, what movie?"

"What about one of the Rush hours?" I asked walking in to the room, swaying my hips as i went

"S..Sure"

I picked up rush hour 1 and placed it in the DVD player before grabbing the remote and walking over to sit on the couch next to Ikuto. I laid my head on his shoulder and cuddled into his side while he wrapped his arm around me, settling in to watch the Movie.

...

By time the movie was over it was tea time I had had to start cooking for my parents and Ami.

So me and Ikuto got up and I walked him to the door.

"How our date to be postponed too next Friday?"

"Perfect" I whispered smiling at him

I stood on my tiptoes to give him a goodbye chaste kiss.

As soon as he was out I shut the door and leaned on it. My life Sucks at the Moment, I hate lying to him.

I walked into the Kitchen to put the oven on and place the Pan over the stove to start boiling.

I walked up to my room and looked at my phone to find in had 7 Missed calls and 2 Texts all from Tadase.

Great, Noted Sarcasm

I opened the first text.

_**Amu  
when you get this phone me  
Tadase x**_

Then I opened the second Text

_**Amu  
I'll will pick you up tomorrow from your house  
At 10 pm Be ready  
Tadase x**_

I replied to this one

_**Tadase  
FINE !  
Amu **_

God, I was Pissed. i CANNOT believe he is blackmailing me to go on a date with him while i have a Boyfriend.

...

The rest of the night went by in a flash I had my tea with my parents and they asked me what I have done today, I told them I had a movie day with Ikuto. My dad threw a Hissy fit over me having a boy over. So I came up to bed. Once again when my head hit the pillow I was out for the night. With a bad feeling that something is going to happen tomorrow and I don't know if it is good or bad.

* * *

**So Please Review**

**Reviews make me Happy :)**

**So what do you think is going to happen?**

**I think there will be about 2 more Chapters left of this story**

**So please everyone review and tell me you're favourite Chapter ;)**


	36. disaster Date

**Okaii guys**

**I am really sorry for not updating**

**I am in year 11 so I have course work and exam, but I swear I am back on track now : )**

****

**

* * *

**

_The rest of the night went by in a flash I had my tea with my parents and they asked me what I have done today, I told them I had a movie day with Ikuto. My dad threw a Hissy fit over me having a boy over. So I came up to bed. Once again when my head hit the pillow I was out for the night. With a bad feeling that something is going to happen tomorrow and I don't know if it is good or bad _

Amu's POV

My alarm woke me up at 9am, which meant I have an hour to get ready before I go on my 'Date' with Tadase. Who knew he was a conniving Git!  
I decided on wearing a white floral dress, White Long Coat **(On Profile, i did change it )**

"Amu, Tadase's here" Great

"Okaii mum, on my way down now"

I took one more glance in the mirror before heading to meet the psychopath himself. I walked downstairs at a slow pace.

"Are you sure you want to do this Amu?" Whispered Miki

"No, I don't but I can't let Ikuto lose his job because of me, you guys stay here I don't want to put you through the torture"

I came to the bottom of the stairs and looked across to the door where the almighty Arse stood.

"Amu" He smiled as I walked passed him into the open summer air.

"Psycho" I smiled back as he followed me out. Once he caught up with me he tried to start a convocation but it didn't work out. Once we got to the mall, we went striaght to the food court and sat down at a table.

"Will you talk to me Amu?"

"Not really"

"Why?"

"You blackmailed me"

"But.."

"No, buts... you blackmailed me to go on a date with you when I clearly have a Boyfriend"

"What the Hell do you see in Ikuto?"

"He is sweet, caring, Trustworthy" Unlike you "And I just love him" I really do, i can't believe i didn't think of this before, i LOVE Ikuto "Just pass me your camera Tadase"

"Fine, you did come out with me"

He handed his camera to me and I clicked on the water picture with me and Ikuto kissing. I must say we actually look cute. But its slightly stalker-ish that Tadase took a picture of us.

"Done, now I am going"

I stood up a prepared to walk away when he grabbed my hand. He looked behind me at something and smirked, I turned my head to see but Tadase yanked me back to him and forcefully placed his lips on mine. He released my hands to grab my hips

NOW!

I raised my hand and slapped him as hard as possible across the cheek and turned to see what he was looking at... There walking round the corner I saw Ikuto.

I saw something fall out of his pocket... I ran up to pick it up it was a box.

Inside the box was something that took my breath away. It was the ring I like in Italy.. It cost way too much and Ikuto bought it for me **(on Profile page). **Oh God what have I done?

I looked up but it was way too busy, I couldn't see him.

I needed to see him...

Ikuto POV

I decided to go to Amu's house to give her my gift, as I walked through the food court I noticed Tadase was with a girl. As I got closer I noticed that the girl was getting up to leave...it was Amu !

MY AMU

My eyes met Tadase's, he smirked at me before he grabbed Amu and kissed her.

I couldn't take it any longer, so I turned and walked. I walked through the park and the longest way home. Amu why? How?

As soon as I made it home, I said hi to my mother and walked straight to my room.

Amu's POV

I went straight to Ikuto's house. His mother let me in and told me to wait in his room for him. Since she doesn't think he will be gone long.

I heard the downstairs door open. Ikuto's voice filled the house as he talked to his mother. He slowly made his way up stairs. It's Now or Never.

His eyes landed on me as soon as he opened the door. He wore a Charcoal Japan Shirt and Dark Jeans **(On Profile)**

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you"

"What, about how you lied to me and then kiss someone I hate out in the open, while I am your boyfriend...How can you say anything about that?"

"He blackmailed me"

"How?" He was now in my face "How the hell could he blackmail you to kiss him"

"I didn't know he was going to kiss me?" I yelled back. I walked round him and headed for the door, my voice got back to my normal tone "He got a picture of you and me kissing at Italy and he was going to send it in to school to get you fired, what kind of a girlfriend would I be if I let that happen ?"

I was walking out when he grabbed my arm and yanked me so my back was to the wall "What are you talking about"

"He had a picture of us and was going to take it into school"

"So what if he shows the picture to the school Amu! All I care about is you" He lowered his face so it was level with mine and whispered "I love you"

He closed the gap between us and gave me a slow and sensual kiss. OMG he said he loves me, he actually said it.

We broke apart soon after and i couldn't help the goofy smile on my face "I love you too Ikuto"

"It doesn't matter about my job as long as I'm with you" He smiled "how cliché does that sound"

He laughed. "Very" I whispered and pulled him in for another kiss. Then I remembered something, so I pulled apart.

"I think you dropped this" I pulled out the box with the ring in

"Oh yeah" He took it off of me and pulled the ring out of the box and got down on one knee...Oh no.

"Hinamori Amu, I love you loads, will you be my official public Girlfriend"

I let out a girlish giggle (way too girlish for me) "Yeah, I will Ikuto"

He placed the ring on my middle finger on my left hand and kissed it as he stood up. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my body to his and kissed me with such force that it took my breath away. He started walking backwards until he reached the bed and twisted so I landed on the bed with him on top. I slowly started raising his top over his head, he broke off the kiss so the shirt could come fully off and to whisper "Are you sure?"

"Never been more sure of anything Ikuto" I whispered back before pulling him back down for another kiss.

Well there is no turning back now . . .

* * *

Hey so what do you think ?

Next Chapter will be the Epilogue : )

Please review. Reviews make me a happy Girl XD


	37. Epilogue

**Yo I am back, it's Christmas Break XD  
sorry I haven't updated, I am not going to come up a random excuse. I was just busy :/ and I am sorry about that **

**But anyways... EPILOGUE **

**

* * *

**

_"Never been more sure of anything Ikuto" I whispered back before pulling him back down for another kiss._

_Well there is no turning back now . . ._

5 Years Later: 

Here I am 21 years of age, walking back into my high school. Confused? Well it's my school reunion. I have changed a bit, I am a lot taller and I am more feminine now. Still have my pink hair, but it has grown allot.

If your wondering if I am still with Ikuto? I am, were married. Didn't take much. Tadase didn't come to the wedding obviously. Well we didn't really invite him. But I am so happy. Ikuto hasn't changed at all he is still the loving yet sarcastic guy I love.

Ikuto left his job at the school the day after Tadase kissed me. The whole blackmailed date thing. Yeah, i got allot of attention after that

"Mama, mama"

Well one more thing I should add, I have a daughter, a 4 year old daughter to be exact. Yea I was a teenage parent, probably not the smartest thing **(No offense to Teenage Parents)** for me I had to leave school early and focus on my baby girl. But I got back up when she turned 2 and went back to school to get the Grades I needed.  
Me and Ikuto decided to call out Baby Girl Stella. I am not quite sure where the name came from but it sounded nice.

"Mama !"

Wait what. I looked down at Stella who had a massive smile on her face "yeah, baby girl?"

"Can I pway with Ran and everyone?"

"Stella, You will have to wait till we get home, you don't want to get lost it the big school now do you?" Ikuto Asked. Stella shook her head timidly before smiling again. Looking like nothing can go wrong with the world.

Well me and Ikuto have a house together as you can guess. And we both still have our guardian character's I don't see how because we weren't meant to have them when were older. But we still do! They play more with Stella now.

If you're wondering if we still keep in touch with Kukaii and Rima and everyone, yeah we do.

Kukaii has moved on to be a famous football (Soccer) Player, but I still see him often.

Rima and Nagihiko moved to America for their jobs, as far as I know Nagihiko is going for being a doctor. But I haven't seen them in 2 years. Yeah I receive and send letters to them and phone them.

Tadase. I have no idea what he has done with his life; I never forgave him for trying to break my relationship with Ikuto.  
We walked in the main enterence and followed the signs to the main hall.

"You ok there babe?" Ikuto asked, well whispered in my ear.

"Yeah, it's just been a while since I have been here and it's really changed"

"Yeah it has" He replied wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Do you think Rima and Nagihiko will come? I know they were trying but it was hard to book a flight"

"Yeah, I think they will be Rima really wanted to come" He smiled down at me.

We walked in the main hall and it was quite full. In one corner was a food and drink stand, while on the stage was a store with a lot of old photo's on, I am guessing from our years at this school. I noticed Kukaii standing on the stage, me and Ikuto walked over to him.

"Kukaii!" I shouted smiling

He turned to look and me and Ikuto and Stella "Hey Amu" He smiled. I passed Ikuto Stella's hand and went over to hug him.

"So how are things?"

"Pretty good, What about you?"

"Fine"

"Hey Ikuto" He smiled "And how are you little Stella" He asked kneeling down.

"Does Uncle Kukaii get a hug" Ikuto release Stella's hand and she went to hug Kukaii.

As she did this Ikuto came to stand behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I was looking at a Photo from Italy; it was one from the train station. Me and Ikuto stood closely together in the background. Rima was stood next to me and Nagihiko was stood next to Rima.

"I can remember when this was taken" I whispered.

"Yeah, me too we were waiting for the train to go to Pompeii" He kissed my hair "One trip I will never forget"

"yeah, i fainted" Ikuto Laughed

"i won't forget that either"

"Amu ?" I turned to see Rima standing with a nice looking guy, oh my god the guys Nagihiko wow he looks different.

"Rima !" I smiled and ran to receive my hug, god how I have missed my best friend. I pulled back and went to get a hug off Nagihiko.

"Hey Nagihiko, looking good" I laughed

He hugged me back laughing "You're not so bad yourself Amu"

"Stella"

"Auntie Rima" She smiled and went to hug Stella, yeah I know we are not all related but we are all close friends. I went back over to Ikuto while Stella hugged Nagihiko.

Everything was perfect until I caught a glimpse of Tadase standing near the drink stand. Great now I can't get a drink. Damn it!

Ikuto must have noticed I was acting differently because he followed my eye line to Tadase.

"We don't have to go near him"

"I know" I smiled.

"Mama ?" I looked down to see Stella grabbing my hand

"Yeah Stella?"

"Can I have a drink please" She pulled the puppy dog face which is hard to resist. I looked at Ikuto helplessly.

"I can take her" He whispered.

"No, I am not going to keep avoiding him"

"That's my girl" He whispered kissing my lips gently. But as soon as it happened it finished. I pouted, but started to walk to the drink stall with Stella.

"Okaii baby girl, what do you want?"

"Orange Juice" She replied sweetly, wonder who she gets it from.

"Can I have a carton of Orange Juice please" I asked the teacher (Not quite sure who she is)

"Sure" She passed over the orange juice too me "Anything else?"

"No thanks" I smiled.

I passed the orange juice to Stella "Thank you mommy" She started to walk off to Ikuto; I was just about to follow her when I heard

"So you're just going to ignore me?" Tadase asked

"Yeah" i carried on walking

"What about the kid, she can't be really yours"

"Yeah, she is"

"You had a kid with Ikuto, it's just wrong"

Oh no he didn't

"You want to know what's wrong Tadase, what's wrong is blackmailing people and trying to wreck relationships"

I stormed off back to the group. Who were all staring at me.

"You ok?" Ikuto asked

"Not really, can we go home?" I asked using my own puppy dog eyes

"Yeah"

I turned to everyone else "we are going now guy, if you want we can plan something for the Christmas holidays coming up"

"Yeah sounds fun" replied Kukaii

I hugged everyone and we all said our goodbyes

For now.

* * *

**Hey well this is it,**

**Thanks for reading. My first fanfiction i might be doing another i am not sure what for though:)**

**Happy Christmas Everyone ! x**


End file.
